Brother of the Night
by The Storyteller993
Summary: In an AU! The Loud House moves to Gotham City . A Sixteen - year - old Lincoln Loud loses his parents in a attack made by the Jokerz gang so he wants to get to the guys that killed his parents . But when he encounters Bruce Wayne , Lincoln wont be the same normal brother anymore . And Gotham will face a very dangerous enemy . What does Lincoln has to do with it ? Lets find out .
1. The Aftermath of a Fallen City

**Happy New Year everyone The Storyteller 993 is here** **!** **.Hope that everyone had a great Christmas and also a great start of the year of 2018 . Just like i said last year i will make my debut with my first Crossover Batman Beyond** **with The Loud House** **named Brother of the Night . I also wanna apologize for any mistake errors in this story that i am writting . Warning ! The first chapter is really long and the only characters that will appear Bruce Wayne , Barbara Gordon ,** **Terry McGinnis** **and** **as villains will be Blight a.k.a Derek Powers and his bodyguard Mr . Fixx of course i will also add Catwoman even if she never appeared on The Batman Beyond Series , if youre wondering how i will bring her also in this fanfic youl have to wait the next future chapters and my own villains that i created myself , plus many more other surprises . The Dc Universe Batman Beyond Characters and The Loud House Characters belong to there respective owners . I own only this story fanfic idea . Thank you for the time to listen to me and d** **ont forget to review on this fanfic and hope that everyone will enjoy it . I will see you all really soon .**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Aftermath of a Fallen City

'' **You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain** ''

 **\- Harvey Dent a.k.a Two - Face - The Dark Knight Movie**

 **Gotham City Year 2018**

 **Wayne Mansion ...**

'' Many years have passed since Gotham City has changed after Joker was defeated by the legendary superhero Batman , the streets have becamed much more dangerous now then before , many criminals are much more insane then before , ever since the protector of this city has left , none other then the legendary detective hero Batman . But one day a boy called Terry McGinnis becamed the new Batman that protected this city against criminals that always cross the law , he defeated my former chief executive officer Derek Powers also know as Blight a very dangerous villain that Terry stand strong against him and defeated him and his bodyguard Mr. Fixx or that was what he thought back then . A new line of important people hired by his son Paxton Powers the new chairman from Wayne Enterprises never knew who Derek Powers really is , they found him and put him back in charge at Wayne Enterprises with his bodyguard Mr . Fixx that nobody knew how he survived a plane crash in the middle of the ocean . Ever since these two men where back on Wayne Enterprises , Terry got angry about the law and decided to quit being Batman after seeing how corrupt the sistem is to put back Derek Powers and Mr . Fixx back in charge working for Wayne Enterprises , even after thoose two who found guilty for killing Warren McGinnis father of Terry McGinnis , but with no solid evidence they escaped to go to prison '' said a retired oldman that was sitting in a chair looking outside at the window in front of him , he was Bruce Wayne .

'' Since when did you get so sentimental Bruce ? '' said a old female woman behind him , she was the chief police officer Barbara Gordon also known as the former Batgirl .

'' Did you ever heard of knocking before entering inside a house ? '' said Bruce Wayne .

'' Ohh , really ? '' How many times did you got inside a house without knocking before entering inside of it Bruce '' said Barbara Gordon .

'' That was along time ago Barbara 'and you know it very well ' said Bruce .

'' Listen Bruce , Batman did not left you put the costume in the locker and stopped being Batman ever since the doctor said that youre heart might fall one day if you do something really dangerous , and Terry left because he knew that no matter how much he will try to protect this city , the sistem will always win against Batman '' said Barbara to Bruce .

" I know that , all that i want is to make sure Gotham is safe , now that Terry left i dont know if this city will be safe again " said Bruce .

" Well , maybe one day a new Batman will rise until then we must let the police handle the criminals of Gotham with or without Batman " said Barbara Gordon to him .

" I hope that this new Batman will come really soon Barbara " said Bruce .

" Bruce you worry to much , besides what kinda bad thing can happen in Gotham now that Joker is dead , and even if Blight is still alive even he know that the police are still watching him to not do something stupid ever again like killing Warren McGinnis or creating drug chemicals for the drug lords of the underworld , if you want him to return backto Gotham City then just give him a call " said Barbara towards Bruce .

" I am not gonna call him now , he choosed already and i am not gonna put his family in danger , if i need his help then i will ask him to come to the mansion "said Bruce Wayne .

" Okay then " said Barbara Gordon to him .

At the moment Bruce did not said any other thing towards Barbara Gordon , he was still looking at the window , thinking that maybe Barbara is right , with no Joker there are no big threats in Gotham City anymoreexcept for Blight a.k.a Derek Powers and Paxton Powers who suddenly left the position of chairman of Wayne Enterprises and was never found where he left or what was he doing even today , just only street gangs painted as clowns on there faces and they where called "The Jokerz " .

Then the phone of Bruce started to ring so quickly picks it up to answer :

" Hello ? " said Bruce

" Hey Bruce , youre good friend is calling you Derek Powers" said Derek Powers at the phone .

" When did you becamed my friend Powers or should i call you Blight ?" said Bruce to him .

" I was joking Bruce , dont worry anyway i wanna know if youl come to the meeting we are gathering ,if you cant i will explain to everyone that you did not had time to join us , and about that wholle Blight stuff , i am telling you that i have changed since then " said Powers waiting to hear Bruce say that he cant come , something that did not happen as Derek Powers wanted .

" I will come , dont worry and next time you will gonna call me Mr. Wayne , until i wont die you are not my good hand to run Wayne Enterprises "said Bruce to him closing the phone right in his face .

" So boss what did he said , did he still agreed on coming ? " asked one of his men none other then Mr. Fixx .

" He will come , dammit that old man dosent want to do business they way i want , he even reminded me that he knows that i am still the same Blight i always was " said Derek Powers to Mr. Fixx whille his eyes started to glow green , that might change Derek Powers back again in Blight .

Mr . Fixx then said to him :

" Easy boss , youre turning back into Blight said " Mr . Fixx to his boss .

" Ohh , sorry i guess i am not used to to control my powers even now" said Derek Powers to Mr . Fixx .

" So what are you gonna do boss ? " asked Mr . Fixx

" We must take him out for good and i know who is the prefect man for this job said Derek Powers getting his phone to call someone he is associated with it .

" Yeah ? " said the man on the other line of the phone .

" Get youre men ready , the time to pay me back has come you hear me , il come in a couple of hours to hear if the job was done , do you understand me ?" said Derek Powers .

" Sure , the Jokerz will handle this , so who is our target ? " asked the man the was the boss of the Jokerz gang .

" Bruce Wayne " said Derek Powers .

" Sure boss , he will be dead in a couple of hours but it will be very expensive , after you told us who our target is" said the boss of the Jokerz .

" Youl get the money dont worry just do what you have to do , and i will spread words that the Jokerz are the real deal on this city and many criminial organizations will need youre help in the future , but only if you take out Bruce Wayne " said Derek Powers .

" Okay boss" said the boss of the Jokerz closing the phone .

" And with that Bruce Wayne is out of our business , Mr. Fixx " said Derek Power with an evil smile on his face

Then Mr . Fixx saw his phone starting to ring and he asked Derek Powers if he can step out on the hall room to answer , thing that Derek Powers agreed on . Mr . Fixx then was outside on the hall room and said at the phone :

" Speak " said Mr. Fixx .

" Hey there Mr . Fixx , i am calling you to see if you got the trust of youre boss once again " said the mysterious voice from the phone of Mr . Fixx .

" You really , are starting to getting on my nerve calling me whille i am trying to make the boss trust me again" said Mr . Fixx .

" Dont worry , he wont find out and if he does then i am gonna make sure that is taken out from the game " said the mysterious voice from the phone .

" You know that he is still Blight one of the most dangerous villains that Gotham City has right ? " said Mr . Fixx .

" So ? " said the mysterious voice on the phone .

" Well okay if you want if you want to die then okay , but dont drag me into this also you might have saved my life from drowing in the water , until my debt is gonna end i am respecting youre decision "said very angry Mr . Fixx closing his phone .

At the Wayne Mansion Bruce was getting ready to go to the meeting with Barbara Gordon when he said to her :

" Are you Sure you wanna come also to this meeting Barbara ? " asked Bruce .

" You know me and my answer Bruce , now lets not make thoose guys wait for us " said Barbara Gordon to him.

" Okay then " said Bruce and with that him and Barbara left the mansion with Bruce closing the door with his keys and heading towards his black limo .

* * *

 **Somewhere on** **the streets of Gotham City** **...**

" Hey there little girls, wanna hang out with me ? " said a man that was painted on his face as a clown towards to blonbe girls that where cornered , they where Lori and Leni Loud .

" What does my face , scares you girls ? Dont worry i wont bite " said the clown street thug .

" Leave us alone please " said Leni very scared that something bad might happen with her and her sister Lori .

" Ohh come , little girls i promise i will treat you all good " said the street clown thug .

" Leave them alone Joker " said a boy behind the street clown thug . This boy was sixteen and had a white hair , with a black leather jacket with blue jeans and a pair of white shoes , he was Lincoln Loud the only brother of the Loud House family , Lori and Leni where happy at that moment to see Lincoln coming to save them .

" Who the heck are you ? "said the clown street thug . That was the last thing he said when he suddenly was laying down on the ground with his face really hurt , since Lincoln did not waited any moment and punched him really hard on the face .

" Are you talking to me ? Im just a simple good brother that wants to stop you from hurting my sisters "said Lincoln with a big smile on his face towards the clown street thug .

" Get up clown and get lost or else i will send you myself to the hospital " said Lincoln looking very pissed of towards the street clown thug .

" Youl pay for this kid " said the clown street thug as he gets up on his feet and then started to run towards Lincoln to punch him back , but Lincoln dodged all the attacks of the street clown thug and hit him again in the face and a kick in the stomach that made the street clown thug to start running away knowing that Lincoln can keep these beating as much as he wanted .

" Bring all youre friends next time clown , i am bust there faces also " said Lincoln not scared at all at the threat the street clown thug said to him .

" Pathetic , i really hate Jokerz " said Lincoln to himself as he was going to see if his sisters are okay .

" Thank you Lincoln" said Lori to him .

" Yeah thank you Linky" said Leni also towards her brother .

" No problem sis , next time promise me that youl watch out where you two go , this is not Royal Woods anymore , this is Gotham City the land of criminal gangs" said Lincoln to his sisters .

" We promise " said both Lori and Leni at the same time towards there only brother .

" Okay now lets go home everyone is waiting for us" said Lincoln .

" Okay" said both Lori and Leni .

Lincoln then started to speak with himself as he and his sisters where going home .

" Man what a pain , these two give me so much trouble and only one month has passed since we moved here from Royal Woods after mom and dad got a promotion to work here in Gotham City . I am glad that mom and dad got that promotion , but i dont like it at all . I had to leave my hometown , my friends and everything else that made my childhood almost pretty normal in my house . But as long as my sisters are happy , i guess that make me happy also in one way "said Lincoln finishing to speak with himself .

* * *

 **The Jokerz Hideout ...**

" You idiot , how dare you come back to us and to also let one kid beat you that bad " said the leader of the Jokerz punching one of his gang members .

" But boss , that punk strikes a good punch and i left all my weapons here , what else i was supposed to do ? " said the gang member .

" Use youre hands and punch him back that is what you should have done idiot " said the gang boss really mad .

" Look , this time i am gonna forgive you but next time , i am gonna beat you even worst then that kid , now get out of my sight " said the gang boss.

" Yes boss" said the gang member as he was leaving .

" Darling , dont get mad he was just trying to robe some people but it did not turned out the way he wanted" said a female clown member towards the boss.

" Every day , you guys are just no good at all to me , i hate you all , what did i deserve to get this pair of losers , what happen with the good old days ? When Joker was around he would have killed that punk for standing against us " said the gang boss.

" Well boss , if you wanna blame someone that took out Joker , that someone is Batman" said the female clown member.

" Youre right , if Batman was not around then this city would have been his a very long , long time ago " said the gang leader .

" So what you want us to do boss ? " said the female clown member.

" Will go into town , we have a job we received and that is to kill Bruce Wayne and if i get a chance to encounter that punk i swear i will kill him and his entire family " said the gang leader .

" Okay boss " said he female clown member .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Lincoln and his sisters returned home , it was a small apartment with a pretty cheap prize , so there where no problems with the money for the loud house family to live here thanks to the promotion Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud received working in Gotham City .

" Man what a day , i need to explain now to mom and dad that you two where in danger " said Lincoln .

" Sorry Linky " said Leni .

"Yeah we really are sorry" said Lori also to her brother .

" No worry , thats what family is for , yet you two will own me once again since i am gonna enter that door and get once again grounded " said Lincoln .

Lori and Leni did not said a word to Lincoln , knowing that he always gets grounded for not being almost everytime his fault . Lori and Leni and the rest of his family noticed that Lincoln changed alot in the last couple of years, he was not anymore a peacemaker , he was more of a troublemaker now and he started to act very cold with almost everyone around him . Always getting into fights, getting beat up most of the times , until Lynn Jr. helped Lincoln to defend himself teaching him martial arts and how to defend himself in street fights from Ronnie Anne . But one thing that did not changed was the fact that he still wanted his entire family do be happy like always .

" Well , here we go again " said Lincoln as he opened the door to enter the apartment with Lori and Leni behind him .

" Where home everyone" said Lincoln .

Then his rest of the family came down from there rooms to see if Lincoln , Lori and Leni are okay , since Lincoln likes so much to get himself into so many troubles most of the times.

" Hey guys welcome home" said Luna Loud .

" Are you guys okay , did Lincoln got himself in another fight and dragged you also into it ? "said Lynn Jr.

" Well ... Lori and Leni wanted to say something to defend there brother but he spoke much faster to Lynn Jr then Lori and Leni .

"Yeah , i did got a problem with that Lynn ?" said Lincoln to his sister .

" Looks like youre big mouth is still the same , sharp and worst Lincoln putting Lori and Leni in danger , like you always do with the rest of us most of the times " said Lynn Jr.

" So ? " said Lincoln .

"Lincoln Loud , youre grounded again go to youre room " said Rita Loud .

"Phh , whatever " said Lincoln going straight to his room with no complain back to his mother .

" Damm that Lincoln , always putting us into so many troubles i should have never teached him martial arts and neither Ronnie Anne should have not teached him about street fights , it made him act like he is the real deal now " said Lyn Jr. very upset about her brother .

Lori seeing her brother going to his room and taking another blame for the mistakes she and Leni did she has had enough of this , then she said to her siblings and her parents :

" Everyone else my room , where having a meeting" said Lori .

Then after a couple of minutes everyone was in the room of Lori and Leni , except for Lincoln .

" So whats wrong honey ? " asked Lynn Sr. his daughter .

" Mom and Dad and also everyone else listen up , Lincoln did not got today in another fight , he saved me and Leni from a Joker gang member said Lori , that made everyone a little shocked at first .

" Is that true Leni ? " asked Lynn Sr. his other daughter .

" Yeah it is " said Leni .

Then why did Lincoln not told us" said Rita Loud .

"Maybe because you always blame him for everything , not even listen him at all " said Lori really mad at her family .

" Wow , guess my mouth spoke to soon then" said Lynn Jr.

" Yeah it did , like always Lynn , thats why we all are gonna go and apologzie to him "said Lori .

" Good idea Lori " said Luna supporting her sister and they went o Lincoln to apologize to him .

When they got at the door of his room Lynn Sr. opened very slow the door saying :

" Lincoln ? Son , we wanna apologize youre not grounded anymore Lori told us everything that happen , yet we did not let you defend yourself so we are really sorry son" said Lynn Sr. When the door open large they all noticed that Lincoln was not in his room , they saw the window open and they figured out that Lincoln run away , a thing that did not surprise his family . They had plenty of times with Lincoln running away from from but he always returned home at midnight or the next day with bruises on his face knowing he got himself in another fight , so there was no surprise at all even this time around for the Loud House family .

" Damm that Lincoln , he run away again , even after we wanted to apologize to him said Lynn Jr. getting mad again with her brother .

" Lets go find him" said Rita Loud .

" Do we have to , he will return home at midnight or tomorrow morning filled with lots and lots of bruises" said Luna to her mother .

" Yes , this time we have to said Rita Loud and with that everyone got inside there new car called Vanzilla Jr . since they sold it along time ago the other Vanzilla and started the engine to leave the front door of the apartment and to look for Lincoln not noticing that a Joker came across them and saw both Lori and Leni it was the same Joker member that Lincoln punched him the face .

" What do we have here ? Looks like i found the family of that punk "said the clown joker member .

" Well its payback day " said the Joker member as he started to run and jumped right in front of Vanzilla Jr. and made Lynn Sr. stop the car really fast .

" Hey , watch where youre going , i almost killed you said Lynn Sr who comes out of Vanzilla Jr. to make sure that the man is okay .

" No need to get mad sir , i am gonna be extra carefull " said the clown joker member that puts out his pocket a knife and starts running towards Lynn Sr.

* * *

 **Somewhere again on the streets of Gotham City ...**

Lincoln was walking down the road of the streets of Gotham alone , not being afraid that something bad might happen to him . He just keept on walking the streets and speaking with himself .

" Man this day is such a pain that turned worst in the end , you try to do something nice and everyone else gets mad with you" said Lincoln .

" Ahh , they will be again mad at me when i get back home " said Lincoln to himself .

As he was walking down Lincoln encounters a gang of Jokerz that cornered an old man and an old lady not very far away from him .

" Damm now i dont feel like to deal other Jokerz , but i guess if i release some steam i will feel much better "said Lincoln with a smirk on his face .

"Hey old man , i told you to give us youre money " said the gang boss of the Jokerz .

" And if i say no ? " said the old man none other then Bruce Wayne .

" Well , then i am afraid i cant let you walk out alive " said the gang boss .

" Beat it clown , if you wanna face someone much more younger try me " said Lincoln pushing away the Joker gang boss who hit the ground .

"Ohh look , some punk is playing the hero , well looks to me you have a death wish punk , but dont worry il make sure to teach you a lesson what happens when you mess with the Jokers "said the gang boss .

" That' s my line clown , get youre own line " said Lincoln to the boss of the Jokerz .

" Hahahaha , you know kid for making me laugh so hard i think i will give you once chance to get out of here alive , whille i am still in a good mood , so what you say kid ? asked the boss of the Jokerz .

" Well okay then , since you seem to still be here youre dead punk , and dont say that did not offered you a chance get him " said the boss of the Jokerz .

After that the Jokerz tried together to attack Lincoln but each one of them was beat really bad by Lincoln , with punches on there faces , kicks also on the stomach , Lincoln made almost clown bleeding very much from there mouth since his fists where very powerfull . Lincoln did learned alot from Lynn about martial arts and from Ronnie Anne about street fights.

" Thats enough from all of you " said the old female lady holding a gun in front of both of them she was none other then the chief police officer Barbara Gordon stopping the fight between them .

"Ohh , the old lady has a gun , how scary" said the gang boss who almost got shoot when the old lady pulled the trigger on her gun , shooting across his legs .

" Try saying that one more time and i promise the next bullet will be in youre head" said Barbara Gordon .

" Fine you win this fight , come on guys where out of here" said the gang boss and everyone else left really fast .

" You okay Bruce ? " said Barbara towards him .

" Yeah " said Bruce .

" Thank you for helping us out son" said Bruce towards Lincoln .

" No problem , but wow if i knew you would have a gun i wouldnt ever considered to help out" said Lincoln .

" You fight pretty son , to defend yourself from any kinda gang this city has " said Bruce towards Lincoln .

" Yeah , well my sister and ex - girlfriend teached me how protect myself " said Lincoln .

" Well i bet they are proud of you son " said Bruce .

" Y... Yeah " said Lincoln with half of his mouth not wanting to tell the truth how they really think of him for teaching him martial arts and street fighting .

" By the way what did thoose Jokerz wanted with you two ?" asked Lincoln .

" We dont know , we where heading to a very important meeting when we got attacked by them , but this is Gotham City kid stuff like that happens all the time around here said Barbara Gorodn towards Lincoln .

" Yeah , i know and i have experience to prove it " said Lincoln .

" Well , you came to help us and i guess i wont try to arrest you for making the whole situation much worst then already it was" said Barbara Gordon towards Lincoln.

" Thank you" said Lincoln .

" No problem kid , now get out of here before i change my mind " said Barbara to him .

" Sure " said Lincoln .

Then the phone of Barbara started to ring very loud and she picks it up from her pocket and says :

" Speak" said Barbara Gordon .

" What ? When did that happen ? Are any lives taken away ? Two you say ? Any other people hurt ? Okay no other lives taken just ten girls that survived " said Barbara Gordon that was shocked really bad Lincoln hearing that ten girls almost lost there lives , thoose ten girls might be his sisters.

" No way , this cant be right it must be some sort of a joke this cant be true at all " said Lincoln very scared and shocked .

" What ? " said Barbara .

" Why are you afraid kid ? asked Barbara .

" Thoose ten girls might be my sisters than you just said that survived " said Lincoln .

" What ? " said Barbara almost shocked from what she just heard from Lincoln .

" I got to get home to make sure mom and dad are okay " said Lincoln that could not stand still , he wanted to get home fast but he did not know how to get there fast to make sure everything is okay .

" Il take you home the man i just spoke works with me , since i am the chief officer of Gotham City , the name is Barbara Gordon kid , and this man next to me is the most important business man from the entire city he is Bruce Wayne " said Barbara Gordon towards Lincoln .

" Lincoln Loud the pleasure is mine also to meet you two and thank you very much i will tell you where the apartment is " said Lincoln .

" Get in kid , where going straight to that apartment of yours " said Barbara Gordon to him .

" Okay " said Lincoln .

" Bruce you wanna come also , what about the meeting ? " said Barbara to him .

" You know me , and my answer Barbara and a little change of plans wont hurt at all " said Bruce towards her .

" Just like back in the good old days , you dont change and wont change at all Bruce " said Barbara .

After that Barbara and Bruce got back inside the black limo with Lincoln already in waiting for both of them to start the engine so that Lincoln can make sure his family is not in danger .

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at The** **Jokerz Hideout ...**

" Perfect just perfect , i just cant belive this , our target we where hired to take it out got away thanks to that brat with white hair " said the boss of the Jokerz .

" Got away ? " said a voice behind the back of the Jokerz gang , it was none other then Derek Powers and his bodyguard Mr. Fixx .

" Mr Powers , please let me explain to you" said the boss of the Jokerz to him .

" There is no need for any excuse here , i understand that you failed me , i understand that dont worry , you knew that i told you that i will come in a couple of hours to hear how the job was done , and this is what i get a big failure from you and youre men " said Derek Powers .

" Look Mr Powers , just let me and my men to have a second chance and i swear that Bruce Wayne will be out for good this time " said the boss of the Jokerz.

" Very well then , but this is youre last chance , and if i hear that you failed me again i swear that next time that my bodyguard Mr. Fixx will have to become very violent with yoiu and youre gang , do make myself clear ? " said Derek Powers .

" Sir you have my word" said the boss of the Jokerz .

" Well then , how about you guys relax and tell me who did this to you ? " said Derek Powers .

" Well , some kid with a white hair appeared out of nowhere and hit me hard then the lady next to our target took out a gun and was getting ready to shoot us so we had to retreat " said the boss of the Jokerz .

" So you are telling me , that an old lady and a teenager beat the hell out of you and youre men ? " said Derek Powers almost laughing from what he just heard .

" Crap Mr . Powers i am sorry to stop this meeting we are having but we are almost late " said Mr. Fixx .

" Then lets go " said Derek Powers leaving the jokerz hideout with Mr . Fixx next to him .

" Man that was almost to close boss " said the female joker member .

" I know , now we can relax a little before we go back in the city to finish our job" said the boss of the Jokerz .

" By the way where the heck is that idiot that was beaten up by that punk ? " asked the female joker member .

" Who cares , we have a bigger fish to deal with now " said the boss of the Jokerz .

After Derek Powers leaves the Jokerz Hideout , Mr Fixx asks him :

" Boss , do you really wanted to give these weaklings another chance at taking out Bruce Wayne ? " askef Mr . Fixx to Derek Powers .

" What if they fail for a second time ? " said again Mr . Fixx .

" Mr . Fixx dont you think you worry to much it's not healthy to worry so much and besides even if they are gonna fail me again for a second time , i trust that you will have to take out these clowns out of this city " said Derek Power to Mr . Fixx .

" Okay boss " said Mr . Fixx .

" Ohh i still wanna know if you continue the project of creating Chemical W " said Mr Fixx .

" Of course i will still create it , with that weapon manycriminal organizations will pay me really big , just so that they take out there enemies " said Derek Powers.

" And if someone discover , what youre up to , then what ? " asked Mr . Fixx .

" Kill him and dont leave any tracks o, that i was behind this attack " said Derek Powers .

" Okay then , youre the boss Mr . Powers , i hope that this wont turn bad for both of us like last time " said Mr . Fixx as he and Derek Powers got inside the car started the engine and left The Jokerz Hideout . Whille leaving The Jokerz Hideout , Derek Powers thinks of what Mr . Fixx was saying that nothing will happen with there plan .

He then says to Mr . Fixx :

" Mr . Fixx i think i told you to worry to much and that it's not healthy at all , i mean who can stop us , there are no heroes anymore in this city , you should try to relax like me " said Derek Powers .

" You know boss , there was a time that this city was protected from people like us " said Mr . Fixx to his boss .

" Like who Batman ? " asked Derek Powers .

" Yeah , i am talking about Batman " said Mr . Fixx to his current boss ..

" Yes indeed , he did try to stop me in the past , and i am still here and he is not , so please Mr . Fixx , Batman left this city after he took out again the Joker from what i heard " said Derek Powers .

" Plus , what are the chances for him to return now to Gotham City , after what happen so far do you really belive that he will return ? " said Derek Powers again to Mr . Fixx .

" All that i want is , to make sure this operation will not be stopped at all like how it happened in the past " said Mr . Fixx to his boss.

" Nothing bad will happen this time my dear friend , and even if someone stands in our way , i know that i can always count on you Mr . Fixx to deal with it and if youre not enough there is also me that can make him change his mind , using of course my powers on him " said Derek Powers .

" Yeah , i guess youre right boss , sorry for losing my trust in you , i should have known to not said that to you at all " said Mr . Fixx .

" No need for you to apologize , you always did youre job , and i will trust you even then that youl deal with it like you always do " said Derek Powers to Mr . Fixx as his eyes started to glow once again green , a thing that Mr . Fixx saw but did not said any other crap at all to his current boss .

" Thank boss " said Mr . Fixx .

" No problem my friend , no problem at all " said Derek Powers with an evil smile on his face .

Then Mr . Fixx heard his phone vibrate and looked at it , he seen a message and started to fear from what the message was saying :

 **" When you get the chance , take Blight out he is no good for us anymore alive and dont let anyone see you "** said the one that sent the message to Mr . Fixx .

* * *

 **Not very far away at the Loud** **Apartment**

Police cars where everywhere around not very far away from the apartment , many ambulance cars were also there , many people have gathered around to see if everything is okay , just then Lincoln , Barbara and Bruce finally appeared at the crime scene , with Lincoln getting out from the car very fast so that he can make sure his family is okay . He spots his sisters not very far away from him and goes to see if they are okay and not hurt at all .

" Hey are you guys okay ? said Lincoln yelling to his sisters whille running towards them , and they saw there brother coming towards them .

" Lincoln , man where are so glad to see you lil bro you scared us very bad after you run away again said Luna hugging his brother alongside with his other siblings also .

" I m really sorry for running away again , but i am glad to see that youre okay and safe , so where are mom and dad ?" asked Lincoln .

His sisters then released him from the hug and dont say a word at all to him afraid of how might he react about the news he was to receive about his parents .

" What ? Did i said something wrong ? " asked Lincoln .

" Ummm ... guys ? " said Lincoln not receiving any words back at him .

" Why wont you say nothing to me , please tell me where are mom and dad ? " asked again Lincoln his sisters .

They still did not said a word but pointed to Lincoln where are there parents , then Lincoln goes to where his sisters pointed at him to make sure that his parents are okay . When he got close he saw next to a female doctor a dead body of a joker , Lincoln seeing the body knew who exactly this Joker was . I t was the same Joker that tried to attack Lori and Leni , afraid of what he just saw Lincoln when he finally reaches the ambulance car to see if his parents are okay , he stops and gets frozen at what he just saw , his parents dead with a there necks cut really bad .

" Mom , Dad ? " said Lincoln .

" We are sorry Lincoln " said his sisters who came close to him and started to hug there only brother from behind not moving Lincoln at all , they did saw tears coming from his eyes as he started to watch the dark sky . Lincoln did not see that Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne where watching this moment , with Bruce looking the most pissed and angry man he ever was after a very long time .

" You see now what i mean Barbara , this is why the city needs a new Batman to protect it from stuff like this to happen " said Bruce .

" Dont worry Bruce i swear with my life on the line , i am gonna make sure that the Jokerz will be put behind bars forever" said Barbara Gordon to him .

" I feel sorry for the kid " said Bruce .

" Reminds of you , am i right Bruce ? "said Barbara Gordon to him .

" Yes it , really does remind of me when i lost my parents , except that i was a single child , and did not ever had any sister to make my pain go away " said Bruce towards her .

" You did had Alfred , dont forget him Bruce "said Barbara .

" I know , and i wont forget him at all " said Bruce as he picks out from his pocket a picture with him and his butler Alfred when Bruce was young , then some tears appear on the face of the former Batman known as Bruce Wayne .

Barbara noticed that Bruce was crying then she grabs his hand and says to him :

" Alfred was a good butler but let me tell you that youre not alone anymore Bruce , i am still here , and i will still be here alot , since you know you i am still in shape to do this " said Barbara Gordon to him .

Bruce then clean his eye and says to Barbara :

" Thank you Barbara , for everything and for always being there for me , and knowing you i know that youl be here much more " said Bruce to her .

" No need to thank me Bruce , you did so many good things to this city , so now i must make sure that all the things you did for this city and for the entire world will be the same , just you always wanted this city to be Bruce " said Barbara .

" I just hope that this kid , will not let anger consume his soul , he is young and has the entire life to heal this wound, and he is not alone " said also Barbara Gordon to Bruce .

" Yeah youre right Barbara , this kid is not alone at all " said Bruce .

Whille his sisters where hugging Lincoln , he looked like he was lost forever and no word came out from his mouth . After not very much time Lincoln started then to speak with himself saying :

" Mom , Dad i am gonna make sure you guys will receive revenge against the ones that did this to you" said Lincoln to himself with a his eyes filled with tears but also with anger and rage also , and so the first step of the Ressurection of Batman has just started .

 **To be continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : The Ressurection of Batman part 1

The Saga is just at the begininng

* * *

 **And we are back once again! . Hope you enjoyed the first chapter , that was a really long first chapter of Brother of the Night by The Storyteller993. And for thoose who did not wanted this fanfic to win , let me tell you all that the Psycho House that came in second place will be my second Loud House Fanfic . But first things first , i will work on some other chapters on this first fanfic , then after i have at least 7 or 8 chapters not sure yet how many chapters this story will have to be clear , then i will also start working on the Psycho House , but youl have to be patient . Now this was one interesting beginning with the aftermath of what happen so far after Terry quit being Batman , Derek Powers works again for Wayne Enterprises and wants Bruce Wayne dead , The Jokerz kills Lincoln ' s parents , Mr Fixx is spying on Derek Powers for his mysterious boss , Mr. Fixx received a message saying to take out Derek Powers when he gets a chance .If you have many more questions i will answer to them on my PM . And with that i wil say it one more time Happy New Year and The Storyteller will return with chapter 2 .**


	2. The Ressurection of Batman part 1

**The Storyteller 993 is here again with chapter 2 ! I am not gonna talk to much this time and let everyone enjoy chapter 2 . But first let me thank you all for the comments i received on chapter 1 and i will try to make this story a good one and i also changed the category to mature .**

 **Gamerlover41592 : Thank you for youre comment and for liking my fanfic .**

 **DJTimmer** **:** **Thank you also for youre** **review** **, you need to be patient this is just the beginning and also the main reason why i apologized for my mistake errors in this fanfic is because English is not a language at my place and my english teacher didn' t do his job like a teacher should do plus i am just a beginner of a writter .**

 **SomeDude : Dont worry youl see what is gonna happen next .**

 **And for everyone i really hope you liked the first chapter .**

 **So here it is chapter 2 of Brother of the Night .**

* * *

 **'' It** **'s not who i am underneath , but what i do that defines me** **''**

 **\- Christian Bale** **-** **Batman Begins Movie**

Chapter 2 : The Ressurection of Batman part 1

Three months have passed ever since Lincoln and his sisters have lost there parents . The entire funeral was paid by Bruce Wayne since he knew very well how hard it is to lose someone you really care about . Ever since then Bruce was convinced by Lincoln to let him his sisters stay at his mansion that Lincoln recalls it from where it was when he saved both Bruce and Barbara from the jokerz he knew right from the start ever since Barbara Gordon told him again in the car that Bruce is a very important businessnan in Gotham City it made it clear to him that the mansion not far away from where he encounterd both of them was his mansion , he told Bruce that they dont have a place anymore to live , the apartment was closed by the cops when they discovered that the owners where making drugs to sell it in the entire Gotham City and both of them where arrested , so not wanting to be a bad old man Bruce agreed to Lincoln as a token for helping him out against the jokerz gang . Whille most of the sisters agreed to work as maids the other ones still had Highschool to attend to . Lori was not one of them , she was working as a waitress at a nearby caffe in Gotham City with her second eldest sister Leni .

Luna , Luan and Lynn wanted to work as maids but also they wanted finish there studies . The youngest sisters still needed to finish middle school but they where willing to help out working as maids also at the mansion , even Lincoln had to work as Bruce Wayne ' s own personal butler . Everything was looking okay , but deep down in there hearts they knew that no matter how much they try to hide there true feelings it wont change anything now , there parents are long gone and the most affected was Lynn Jr .

Lynn Jr. didn' t told anyone but she started to hate his brother ever since there parents got killed , feeling like if he would have never run away from home again maybe , just maybe there parents might still be alive .But since she was the only one to feel anger to her brother not like the rest of her sisters , she could not do anything because everyone else did not wanted to let the past get to them like it did to Lynn Jr . She goes in her bed since it was the middle of the night and looks outside at the full moon on the sky and started to speak with herself :

'' This is all youre fault Lincoln , over and over again you put us in danger , but this time it was the worst one ever i hate you , if you didn't have had to run away from home that night , then maybe just maybe mom and dad would have never died at all , i really hate you for what you did Lincoln Loud . I dont know why you act like this or what made you change from that sweet peacemaker to a bad brother , always acting all mighty and cool , but you are not at all , in fact youre just a kid that thinks he is some sort of a cool boy . Well youre not youre the worst and wish you would have never been my brother " Lynn to herself as tears where coming down on her face as she tried many times to not show to anybody that she never cries , that she overcomes the hardest situations , but this time it backfired back at her .

Lynn was so sad that she did not noticed that someone heard and saw everything with the door of her room a little open , it was Lincoln her only brother . Lincoln was very mad and hit very hard the wall with his fist for what he did to his family and started to speak with himself :

'' Look what you did Lincoln , now Lynn hates you and you cant do anything to make her forgive you . She is right i did changed a lot in the last couple of years , but just because i only wanted to stand up for myself , to not be bullied again , but looks like i went overboard and got really bad in the end for my parents and for my sisters also'' said Lincoln to himself as he was going outside .

* * *

'' Great how am i supposed to fix this now ? '' said Lincoln to himself again .

'' Is something the matter ? '' said a voice behind , it was Bruce Wayne .

'' Ohh , hey sir sorry did i woked you up Mr . Wayne ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Maybe a little '' said Bruce Wayne towards Lincoln .

'' But when i saw you go outside and wondered what is going on , so came here to make sure everything is okay '' said Bruce .

'' Thank you Mr . Wayne , but there is nothing much i just needed some fresh air '' said Lincoln .

'' You know that i heard everything from youre sister right ? '' said Bruce to him , that shocked Lincoln to hear that Lynn told Bruce Wayne about what Lincoln did .

'' Guess i really did screwed big time now '' said Lincoln .

'' Everyone makes mistakes son '' said Bruce to him .

'' Yeah , but not when the life of youre family is on the line '' said Lincoln back at him .

'' Youre wrong here son , in my years i only knew another two people who did the same mistake like you with some important people losing there lives '' said Bruce .

'' Really , who ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Maybe one day i will tell you , but right now that girl needs his brother the most , even if her words are very sharp and harsh '' said Bruce .

'' Easy to say , then to do it Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln back at him .

'' I know son , i know '' said Bruce Wayne as he was leaving to get back inside the mansion to get some rest .

Lincoln then got also inside the mansion , and was about to go to his room , when suddenly he notice that a bat was tsuck inside an old clock ,so he thought to help him out saying to him :

''Look here little one , dont you dare bite me , if you do i will leave you there , if i didn' t had a sister that likes creatures like you would never helped you out ''said Lincoln finally opening the old clock to let the bat out but it not only the clock was open . Lincoln saw a secret tunnel behind the wall with many stairs not knowing where it goes .

'' Wow'' said a shocked Lincoln .'' I wonder if i should check it out ? '' said Lincoln again to himself .

'' Hey Lincoln'' said a voice behind him , it was his elder sister Lori that almost scared him to death .

'' Ohh , it ' s just you Lori damm dont scare me like that , one spooky scary sister is enough in this family '' said Linooln to his older sister .

'' Sorry Lincoln , i was just coming home from work , ohh by the way Leni has a double shift so she will return tommorow , so i saw when you where trying to help that little bat who was stucked in the old clock, but from what i see i think you just found something else instead , is that a secret tunnel with stairs going down ? '' said Lori .

Yeah , yeah it is , geez what was youre first clue genius this big tunnel in fron of me with the stairs also ? Thank you for telling me that , and all this time i thought i was at a secret concert held by Mick Swagger and Smooch also '' said Lincoln a little angry at his sister .

'' Are you sarcastic with me ? '' asked Lori .

'' Nevermind ''said Lincoln back at her .

''So youre going down there ? ''asked Lori her brother .

'' Maybe '' said Lincoln to his sister .

'' Then i am coming to annd i wont accept a no as an answer you hear me right? said Lori to him .

'' Be my guest but i am not going to be youre babysitter ''said Lincoln .

'' When did i needed a babysitter ? '' said Lori .

'' Okay then , im going down there '' said Lincoln as him and Lori started to walk down the stairs to see where this secret tunnel goes .

* * *

On there way down , Lincoln and Lori noticed that it was getting much more darker then before , so Lori grabs his brother by his hand , he noticed and asked her :

'' Ummm ... Lori ? '' said Lincoln .

'' Yeah ? '' said Lori back at him .

'' I know youre afraid of the dark but youre grabbing my hand really tight , and it ' s kinda weird holding it like '' said Lincoln starting to blush towards his sister .

'' Huh ? '' said Lori as she just noticed that she was holding her brother' s arm really close to her breasts , a thing that made her also blush really hard .

'' Ohh a , sorry Lincoln '' said Lori releasing his arm still blushing really hard .

'' No worries , now come if you dont want to be left here in the dark '' said Lincoln to her .

'' Okay '' said Lori back at him .

'' His skin , was really nice feel it on my breast '' said Lori still blushing .

'' Huh , did you said something Lori ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Huh ... no , no i was just saying how dark this tunnel is '' said Lori hopping to make Lincoln belive her .

'' Okay then'' said Lincoln as him and Lori as both of them finnaly reached the end of the stairs , luck was on there side when they saw that the light was automatic and everyhting was really easy to see now without to bother to look for the light switch .

* * *

What they just saw made both Lincoln and Lori spechlees they saw the entire place as a secret base for someone it had a luxury black car , even a black plane in the shape of a bat and a very huge computer in front of them . The rest of the objects looked like some sort of a musem with a gian coin , the skeleton of a dinosaur and many more other cool stuff .

'' What is this place ? '' asked Lori .

'' Dont know , but i like it said Lincoln as he just turned on the light from a locker just by getting close to him . Inside this locker that was having a glass door , Lincoln saw some interesting costumes all of them looked very expensive and had the design of a bat .

Then Lincoln said to himself :

'' Why do i get the feeling , that Bruce Wayne is not just a simple businessman anymore'' said Lincoln .

'' What are you two doing here ? ''said a voice that was coming down to them it was none other then Bruce Wayne , who shocked both Lincoln and Lori knowing that maybe they made a big mistake coming down here and maybe this is gonna cost the entire family to stay any longer at the Wayne Mansion .

'' Dang it , looks like this is the end for us '' said Lincoln .

'' Well i am waiting what are you two doing here ? ''asked Bruce Wayne again both Lincoln and Lori .

'' Well , speak up you two , why are both of you here ?'' asked Bruce wayne for third time already Lincoln and Lori .

'' It ' s my fault Mr . Wayne , i came here alone , but Lori tried to stop me and i didn' t listen to her '' said Lincoln .

Lori could not belive it again Lincoln was taking a blame instead so that his sister wont be punished , she started to share tears knowing that it was also her fault but like always Lincoln wantedto make sure he is punished again not his sister . Then Lori snaps back to reality cleans he eyes of tears and with a serious face started to speak :

'' No , we came here together , Lincoln only said that so that i wont have problems later on Mr. Wayne , but dont worry me and my family will leave and you wont hear about us ever again , all i want to say is thank you for letting us stay here even if it was just for three months . But dont worry will survive this ordeal again said'' Lori that shocked Lincoln and left him with nothing to say back at the current situation .

'' Is that true son '' ? asked Bruce Wayne towards Lincoln but he did not said a word , but Bruce got the idea even from his silence .

'' Okay i understand , and just to tell both of you that i am not planning to make you live my mansion at all said Bruce who shocked both Lori and Lincoln knowing thast they have been forgiven for sneaking in the secret base of Bruce Wayne .

Then Lincoln said to him :

'' Thank you Mr . Wayne , but what are all of these cool stuff ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Well since both of you found out this place , i guess i have no chooise but to tell . But only if you two promise to keep this as a secret do we have a deal ?'' said Bruce to both of them .

'' Yes'' said both Lincoln and Lori at the same time .

'' Well the truth is that i was the protect of this city , the one and the original legendary superhero detective Batman '' said Bruce to both of them .

'' Whaaaaat ? '' said both Lincoln and Lori very shocked from what they just heard .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at Wayne Enterprises ...**

Mr. Fixx was in the elevator waiting to get to the office of his former boss Derek Powers . He decided that the time to take out Derek Powers from the game has finally come . As the elevator opens the door Mr. Fixx saw many security guards on the hall protecting his former boss . Then he said to himself :

" Once i step foot out from the elevator , there is no turning back " said Mr. Fixx what are the stakes here to go up against Derek Powers a.k.a Blight . He steps out of the elevator and he said one last before starting to charge the attack .

" Well , here goes nothing" said Mr. Fixx as he started to run outside the elevator attacking the sucurity guards .

Inside his office Derek Powers was working on some important paper when his attention got disturbed when heard that the guards where fighting with someone on the hall room and from the noise it was clear that the guards where losing . Then the door was broken and Derek Powers saw his bodyguard Mr . Fixx in the middle of the room looking really pissed off really bad so he asks him :

'' Can i help you with something Mr . Fixx ? '' said Derek Powers towards him .

'' Sorry boss , but i have orders from much higher people then you to take you out of the game , they said to wait for a chance but three months and i did not see any chance , so i went straight ahead '' said Mr . Fixx.

'' Is that so , and after all this time i was thinking that you where my only friend that i ever had ? '' said Derek Powers towards Mr . Fixx still calm in his chair .

'' Yes , sorry boss i know also that we got history but it was either you or my life on the line , and i choosed my life instead of yours '' said Mr . Fixx .

'' So to be clear , you went with the first chooise , my own head '' said Derek Powers to him .

Then go ahead finish youre job , i wont move a muscle to stop you , but let me tell you thins if you fail then i will finish you up , do you hear me Mr . Fixx ? '' said Derek Powers .

'' Yeah i here you '' said Mr . Fix starting to run towards Derek Powers to hit him really hard , but when he almost got close to his face his punch stopped and never hit his face .

'' So close yet such shame now it' s my turn said Derek Powers as he started to transform into Blight his clothes started to tear up , whille his skin was starting to disappear letting out nothing much then a human skeleton covered in a green radioactive essence with his clothes torn apart from his radioactive body at that moment Mr . Fixx did not see Derek Powers right in front of him , he only saw Blight one of the most dangerous villains Gotham City has ever seen . Mr Fix knew that moment that he screwed big time .

Then Blight shoot an energy green ball towards Mr . Fixx that made him hit the wall and fallen down on the ground .

'' Get up '' said Blight to Mr . Fixx thing that he just did and tried to fight back against Blight , big mistake as much as he tried to land one hit on the face of Blight it never happened , he shoots another energy ball towards Mr Fixx but this time he dodge it . Then Mr . Fixx started to get tired from all the attacks he tried to deliver towards his enemy , he broke every part of the office but not even one shoot to hit his former boss . Whille Mr . Fixx started to breath really heavy showing off that he is indeed really tired , Blight on the other hand was just warming up and said to him :

'' Ahhh , dont tell me youre getting tired Mr. Fixx come one , entertain me some , i havent had so much fun a whille ''said Blight to him .

'' Dont worry i will hit you next time boss'' said Mr. Fixx as he tried to punch again Blight but his hand was caught by Blight and that was the end for Mr . Fixx .

'' There wont be a next time for you Mr . Fixx and i dont think you can call me boss anymore '' said Blight to him .

'' Oww , oww , oww my hand ''said Mr . Fixx feeling his arm burning really bad .

'' It hurts really bad dosent it ? But i am willing to let go of youre arm and to let you still live if you first tell me who the man or woman that hired you to kill me ? '' said Blight to him .

'' I would rather end my life here and now , then to tell you that '' said Mr . Fixx towards Blight .

'' Then i am gonna make youre wish come true and end youre pathetic lfe here and now , so the pain will go away but dont you say later on that i didn't offered you a fair chance '' said Blight again to Mr. Fixx as he got close to the window Blight shoot a third and final energy ball very close to him that hit really hard Mr . Fixx that broke the window with Mr . fixx falling down from the eight floor and lands on a taxi cab smashing it really bad that scared the cab driver getting out of his car and started to run away . People started to gather around the body of Mr . Fixx whille Blight was watching from the smashed window aand started to speak with himself :

'' Sorry , that it had to end it like this Mr . Fixx but dont worry i will find out who are the people that want me dead and i will deliver them also into there graves so that you wont be alone '' said Blight who started to change back into Derek Powers and leaving his former office when his secretary came by asked him :

'' Sir , is everything okay , what was all that noise '' ? asked the secretary her boss Derek Powers .

'' That ? Dont worry i had a bad meeting that ended worst , dont worry about it . But i need a new office , ohh and a new suit this one is torn apart really bad '' said Derek Powers to her .

'' Right away sir'' said his secretary not asking to many questions of what just happend if she still wanted to have a job .

 **To be Continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : The Ressurection of Batman part 2

The secret is out , but the war is just beginning

* * *

 **And we are back and this was chapter 2 of Brother of the Night** **!** **. Hope you all enjoyed and until next time dont forget to review on it , and one last time i will say to everyone i am a beginner of a writter that is why i apologized for the mistake errors writting this fanfic story** **and i will try to make this story a good one for everyone** **. But dont worry i am not mad i just only wanted to remind you all nothing else . And with that being said i will see all of you next time with chapter 3 .**


	3. The Ressurection of Batman part 2

**The Storyteller 993 is back again with chapter 3 ! .**

 **Gamerlover14592 : Youl have to wait and see what will happen with Lynn .**

 **HordakFanatick : Thank you for liking my fanfic story crossover .**

 **lampe . andrew 1 : Yeah Lori found out that Bruce ' big secret but youl have to have patience to see what will happen next .**

 **MasterCaster : Thank you for liking my first chapter and second one , i know that i have some spelling errors but i am trying to improve as much as i can .**

 **SomeDude : No problem , and dont worry this is just the beginning there are many more surprises in this story that will come , but with patience i will show one by one these surprises i am talking about .**

 **Guest : Thanks for liking my fanfic story .**

 **Anyway with that being said enjoy chapter 3 . Enjoy and Peace .**

* * *

 **Apathy , Greed , Corruption , Power , Hope , Courage , Honor , Justice .**

 **\- The Batman Beyond Series .**

 **The Batcave ...**

Chapter 3 : The Ressurection of Batman part 2

'' Wait , wait , wait '' said Lincoln .

'' Let me get this straight youre the original and first Batman Mr . Wayne ?'' asked Lincoln .

'' I was , but that was along time ago son '' said Bruce Wayne back towards Lincoln .

'' Well , i dont know to be either shocked or surprised about this '' said Lincoln hearing the news that Bruce Wayne is Batman .

'' Youl get used to it son , but you and youre sister cant tell this to anybody or else everyone will have many problems '' said Bruce Wayne .

'' Dont worry Mr . Wayne i wont tell anybody , and besides who would ever belive both of us that youre Batman '' said Lori .

'' My sister has point sir '' said Lincoln supporting his oldest sister .

'' You promise ? '' said Bruce towards both of them .

'' I promise to you sir that in the name of all my sisters as a token for letting us stay at youre mansion Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln towards him .

'' Very well then i put my entire faith in youre words son , just because you remember of me when i was at youre age '' said Bruce to him .

Lincoln was shocked from what Bruce Wayne told him but he still had something on his mind that wanted to tell him , but he did not know if he is allowed to even ask about this .

Lori noticed that Lincoln had something on his mind so she puts her hand on his shoulder , that surprised Lincoln as he looks at her knowing that she wants him to tell to Bruce Wayne what is on his mind .

Then seeing his sister supporting him on this one he said to Bruce Wayne :

'' Mr. Wayne ?'' said Lincoln to him .

'' Yes ? '' said Bruce back towards him .

'' I would like to request you sir , to let me become Batman '' said Lincoln as he was down on his knees hoping to get his approval .

'' Excuse me ? said Bruce a little shocked at the request he just heard from Bruce , it not shocked Lori knowing that this was on his mind , but she understands why her only brother wants to become Batman . It was his chance at redemption for the suffering he made to all of his sisters .

'' This is a huge request son , one that i cant not let you do it'' said Bruce towards Lincoln . Lincoln already knew that Bruce Wayne will say no but then he said to him :

'' Mr . Wayne please let me be Batman , i cant accept a no i just cant , it is what i want the most said Lincoln to him .

'' Why you Want to become Batman son ? '' asked Bruce Wayne .

'' Why you ask Mr . Wayne ? said Lincoln to him . Because , i know that this is my only chance to make things up for all the bad stuff i did so far to my family , i wanna make sure nobody else will suffer what me and my familly suffered losing our parents . I know that i am young for this kinda task , but i cant just stand the fact to not do something for this city . That is why i wanna ask one more time please let me become Batman , Mr Wayne i promise i will not tell anybody about this and i will still keep youre secret also . You said it yourself that i remind you of you when you where my age . Please let me become Batman if you put youre entire faith in me then let me prove it that i wont dissapoint you at all '' said Lincoln almost crying in front of Bruce Wayne .

* * *

 **Back at Wayne Enterprises ...**

Chief police officer Barba Gordon finaly appears at the crime seen , where she was contacted that a man has fallen down from the eight floor from Wayne Enterprise.

'' Status report '' asked Barbara Gordon one of the officers that was working for her .

'' Yes mam , everything happend really fast , the fall happend 30 minutes ago from what i just heard from the witnesses'' said one of the police officers .

'' Any reason'' ? asked Barbara Gorgon again .

'' We dont know yet , but will find out about this i promise you this '' said the police officer towards her .

'' Werry well , who is the victim anyway ? ''asked Barbara Gordon .

'' Well , from what i just heard the victim is Mr. Derek Powers personal bodyguard Mr . Fixx ''said the officer .

The news that Mr. Fixx is the victim here shocked Barbara Gordon . She knew she had to call Bruce to know about this also , thins she just did it as she was grabbing her phone from her pocket to call Bruce about the nesw she just received .

'' Bruce is goona be so shocked when he hears about this '' said Barbara Gordon to herself .

* * *

 **Back at the Batcave ...**

Bruce Wayne was caught off guard from what Lincoln just told him . He wondered how can he explain why he is against the idea to let Lincoln be Batman , but then his phone was starting to be heard so he picks it up from his pocket and says :

'' Excuse me i have to respond then will countinue this '' said Bruce Wayne to both Lori and Lincoln .

'' Sure'' said Lori to Bruce .

'' Speak '' said Bruce .

'' Hey Bruce it ' s me Barbara , anyway i am calling you since i have some important info you wanna hear about '' said Barbara to him .

'' Make it fast i have some problems here also'' said Bruce back at her .

'' Ohh , really like what ? ''asked Barbara Gordon .

'' You said you have some important info , tell me already Barbara'' said Bruce back at her .

'' Ohh yeah yeah , sorry . I just found out that Mr . Fixx the bodyguard of Derek Powers is dead '' said Barbara to Bruce .

'' What ? How can that man be dead , he is pretty much stronger , but to be dead it ' s kinda hard to belive it , how did it happen ? '' asked Bruce .

'' I know that myself , he feel from the eight floor at Wayne Enterprises '' said Barbara to him .

'' Then , that can only mean one thing . Blight took him out thinking that he was after him'' said Bruce towards Barbara .

'' It seems that you did not lose youre talent as a detective Bruce '' said Barbara to him .

Whille Bruce was talking to Barbara , Bruce never notice that the speaker on his phone was set so that evryone can hear what he is talking he did never noticed also that Lori got out of the Batcave feeling like she dosent want to get any other problem , but her real main reason to leave is so that Lincoln can talk with Bruce to let him become Batman . He stayed not very far away from Bruce and heard everything from the entire conversation of Bruce Wayne with Barbara Gordon since they spoken very loud so he heard every single detail of there .

Then he came up with an idea , he grabs the batsuit from the locker and leaves the batcave to go to his room to get changed and to prove to Bruce that he is made to be Batman .

Meanwhille still in the Batcave Bruce was still talking to Barbara saying to her :

'' Well this is indeed something worsth to investigate , but i wanna ask you also if you found out about thoose Jokerz that tried to attack me three months ago ? '' asked Bruce .

'' Well , i arrested a couple of Joker members , at the interogation when i told them that i might think to let them go away and not send them to Arkham Prison if they tell me everything '' said Barbara .

'' So what they told you ?'' asked Bruce .

''They where hired by Derek Powers to kill you '' said Barbara . Thoose words made Bruce to finally snap and throws his phone on to the wall breaking it into pieces .

Then he said to himself :

'' So he wants me dead now ? Well i am gonna show him that it is much hard to kill me then he thinks'' said Bruce as he went to get his batsuit for one last time . But when he was at the locker he saw his suit missing .

'' What the heck ? Where is my suit ? '' said Bruce . Then he realized where his suit was so he started to go to the room where he was sure to find it Lincoln' s room. It did not took him long enough to get to his room and open it , just so that he can see he was nowhere around the room . Bruce looked everywhere then he saw the window large opened and realized that Lincoln already left the Wayne Mansion .

'' That kid is in so many troubles now '' said Bruce really pissed off .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gotham City ...**

Lincoln was trying to keep his position as he was trying to fly with the suit he just stole from Bruce Wayne . The suit was all black except for the grey belt and the symbol of the bat on his chest that was red , he really looked now like Batman .

'' Dont look down , dont look down '' said Lincoln to himself afraid knowing that he was flying in the air with the help of his wings that where attached to the suit . He then with some luck landed on a building trying to catch his breath a little .

'' Man what a pain , this is much harder then it looks , how in the hell did Mr. Wayne did this flying stuff ? asked Lincoln himself .

'' How ? Easy i have experince'' said a voice that scared off Lincoln knowing the voice , it was the voice of Bruce Wayne but Lincoln could not see him .

'' Mr . Wayne where are you , i cant see you at all '' said Lincoln .

'' It ' s a device on the left ear on the suit that can let me speak with the user of the suit '' said Bruce to him .

'' Ohh , okay thats cool '' said Lincoln .

'' You know why i called you right ? '' said Bruce towards Lincoln .

'' I know , i know and i am sorry but please let me do this , i know i can do it! '' said Lincoln towards Bruce .

'' Do you even have a plan how are you gonna do this , if you say you wanna be Batman ? '' asked Bruce .

'' The plan is to go at Wayne Enterprises and discuss with Barbara Gordon , maybe i can help her out making thoose Jokerz to tell us much more , like why did Derek Powers hired them to try and kill you Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln .

'' You really wanna be Batman right ? '' asked Bruce .

'' Yes , please Mr . Wayne just let me try at least , who knows what might happen next '' said Lincoln to him .

''You have only 48 hours to solve this case , if you do i will consider on letting you be Batman , but if you fail you forger about being Batman understood ?'' said Bruce towards Lincoln .

'' Yes i understand thank you Mr . Wayne wish me luck Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln .

'' Good luck '' said Bruce to him and with that Lincoln got up and open the bat wings from the suit and started to fly once again much more confident then before .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at the Gotham Cafe ...**

Leni was cleaning the tables when the manager comes to her and says :

'' Loud you go home much earlier , i have some importand stuff to attend to , so im closing the Caffe '' said the manager towards her .

'' Really , thank you so much manager said a happy Leni knowing that she can go home as she goes to the locker to change in her regular outfit , thing that did not took her to much . With one final wave towards the manager Leni leaves the Caffe and starts to head home to the Wayne Mansion .

Walking down the road she noticed a large crowd was gathering at Wayne Enterprises , she wanted to know what is going on also , so she goes with the crowd to see what is happening .

* * *

 **Back at Wayne Enterprises ...**

Barbara Gordon was taking pictures of the dead body of Mr . Fixx when suddenly she feelt someone behind her , she turned around and saw that it was Derek Powers wanting to ask her how much does the police is gonna be here .

'' Ohh hey Mr . Powers , whats wrong are you tired of waiting me at the police section for the interogation ? '' asked Barbara Gordon .

'' Look i agreed to stay here , just cause the police that was on patrol duty saw my clothes torn apart did not wanted to let me go until some things are being cleared here , but now look how much people has gathered here at Wayne Enterprises and as chairman i cant allow so much publicity that might ruin the name of the company ''said Derek Powers to her .

'' Why such a hurry Mr . Powers , are you trying to hide something , that you wanna go home so bad ''said a voice behind him , it was Batman who finnaly arrived at Wayne Enterprises and shocked both Derek Powers and Barbara Gordon .

'' Batman '' ? said Derek Powers to him .

'' Whats wrong Powers , you look like you seen a ghost ''said Batman to him .

'' Well the shock is much more bigger to see you again , after so many years '' said Derek Powers to him .

'' You know why i am here right ? '' said Batman to him .

'' Nope , not really '' said Derek Powers back at him .

'' Well , i am here to put you behind bars for killing youre bodyguard ''said Batman to him .

'' Excuse me ? What makes you think that i have something to do with it ? ''said Derek Powers to him starting to get nervous .

'' Good question Powers , good question that is why i am here also to expose to the world that you hired killers also to take out Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Enterprises '' said Batman to him shocking everyone else that was until now out of words when they saw Batman .

'' You have no prof that i did it ? '' said Dereek Powers to him .

'' Youre right Powers , youre right again or should i call you Blight '' said Batman shocking really bad Derek Powers .

'' What ? Me Blight how you got to that conclusion ? '' said Derek Powers .

'' I have my ways '' said Batman to him , nobody could hear that Lincoln was receiving this info at the device planted at his hear from Bruce so that Blight can show himself in front of everyone .

Derek Powers knew then that he was busted , so without a warning he started to tranform into Blight . He said then to Batman :

'' Well , guess everything was found out'' said Blight with an evil smile to everyone .

'' Then youre under arrest '' said Barbara Gordon to him who was silent the whole time at this conversation , until she had to step in . But she was hit really hard by an energy ball Blight to make Barbara uncouncious on the ground .

'' With that pest out of the way now you and me can dance '' said Blight towards Batman .

'' Bring it said Batman . And with that the fight begined with Lincoln now Batman fighting for the first time with Blight . Blight used many energy balls against Batman , hehe got some good hits on Batman that made him hit really hard the ground and there where times he missed him .

The people where running away in screams as many energy balls where fired all around the place . In the huge crowd Leni was trying to find a place to hide after what she just seen since she arrived .

'' Maybe coming here was not a smart idea'' said Leni as she heard the screams of a little girl who got lost from her mother in the crowd . Then she saw one energy ball hitting the wall of a a building that started to fall down to crash the little girl who was to afraid to run .

'' Nooooooo '' said Leni as she started to run to save the little girl .

In the meantime Blight was still fighting against Batman throwing at him many energy balls that one hit Batman and landed on the top of a car , whille Bruce told Lincoln to use the Batrangs from his belt not hitting Blight .

Blight said then to him :

'' Youre fighting style is very weak , youre not the Batman i know you must be new one '' said Blight to him as he was walking straight towards him whille next to him the cars and mailboxes have started to meelt from the green radiation essence .

'' So what if i am a new one , you have a problem with that ? '' said Batman to him .

I am just waisting my time here said Blight as he uses one energy ball on the ground to make it shake , thing that it happend in the end and made the situation much more worse as the ground was starting to shake really bad . The ground started to shake really bad and in the middle of the road a huge crater was starting to form and started swallowing every car down under . even some people fallen down but they only got injured , there where no deaths to worry about , everything around was looking like a war zone from the fight that Batman and Blight had . Blight was starting to get bored of the fight and said to Batman :

'' Looks like i have to end this silly fight '' said Blight to him .

'' Will see about that'' said Batman towards Blight .

'' Bye Bye Batman maybe next time youl become much better at fighting ''said Blight as he was starting to leave the scene in a energy sphere that made Blight fly , it was a new ability that he discovered .

'' Youre not getting away '' said Batman as he threw another Batarang to him again not hitting Blight at all .

'' Thats enough you did good son , you must focus now on making sure that the people around is safe since that shaking let so much damge '' said Bruce to him .

'' Fine'' said Batman as he heard the screams of a little girl behind him . He goes then to see if she is okay .

'' You okay sweetie '' said Batman to her . He noticed that the cops took Barbara Gordon out of the danger zone who was still uncouncious .

'' Lady '' said the little girl that made Lincoln or Batman to get back his attention to her .

'' Whats wrong ? '' asked Batman the little girl .

The little girl pointed with her finger why she is saying lady , after he takes the little girl to an anbulance that was coming to help the injured people . Batman goes to see what the little girl pointed her finger at .

As he was looking around he saw a big wall that has fallen apart on the ground , he starts to move the rocks and after so many rocks he moved out of the way he notice a blonde hair and some blood in front .

'' Mr . Wayne '' said Batman to him .

'' Whats wrong son ? ''asked Bruce .

''Someone is stuckunder a big wall that has fallen down on the ground , i am trying to throw away the rock that are in the way so that i can see who it is , i hope the person is okay ''said Batman .

'' Dont tell me that help him or her out ''said Bruce to him .

'' What you think i am doing here Mr . Wayne ? I am only just telling you the situation said Batman as he moves the final roick to see who it is . Batman frozend in fear to see who it was that he fallen on his kness .

''No , this cant be please someone please wake me up this must be a really bad nightmare ''said Lincoln as tears started to come down from his eyes , but his mask covered his tears .

'' Whats wrong , who is it son ?'' asked Bruce .

'' It' s my second eldest sister Leni Loud'' said Batman .

'' What ? '' said Bruce getting shocked also from what he just heard from Lincoln .

'' What have i done now , how am i gonna explain this to my other sisters ?'' said Batman to himself .

 **To be Continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : The Ressurection of Batman part 3 .

The path on becoming Batman is filled with many obstacles and dangerous situations .

* * *

 **The Storyteller 993 is back again** **! And this was chapter 3 of Brother of the Night . Next time will be the part 3 of the Ressurection of Batman . Hope youl check it out , be safe and have fun .**


	4. The Ressurection of Batman part 3

**And we are back really fast with chapter 4 brought to you by the Storyteller993 ! Now i know that i start checking the reviews before the story but since this chapter was released at the same time with the previous one i think everyone will understand . Now this is the third part of The Ressurection of Batman and i know that my chapters have errors in writting and people might not like it , i just wanna say we cant be all good writters from the beginning but even so we try to improve as much as we can . Thank you for listening and with that being said enjoy chapter 4 . Have a wonderfull day .**

* * *

 **You ' re just jealous cause I am a genunie freak and you have to wear a mask .**

 **But it's human nature to fear the unusual .**

 **\- The Penguin - Batman Returns**

Chapter 4 : The Ressurection of Batman part 3 .

 **Gotham City Hospital ...**

Its was 4 : 00 in the morning and the Loud sisters where waiting in the hall of the hospital , for a doctor to come tell them that there sister Leni Loud is gonna be okay . Lincoln was waiting outside really mad at himself but also hopping that his sister will be okay . He recalls how worst was for him to get back home at the Wayne Mansion after Lincoln told his siblings that Leni is in the hospital not knowing if she will survive . When his sisters heard about it they started packing up some things to make sure that if they will stay at the hospital waiting for some news about there sister they needed to be prepared . There only worry was that Leni might end up like there deceased parents , but they did not wanted to think like that at all , they did not wanted to lose another Loud .

'' Dammit i screwed things again , i let another Loud get hurt , why cant i do anything right ? ''said Lincoln to himself really pissed off at the curent situation he was put into .

'' Feeling bad now , wont help youre sister getting better ''said Bruce Wayne who was in front of Lincoln . Bruce also came at the hospital to see if his sister is okay and to make sure that Barbara Gordon is okay also .

'' Guess you came here to make sure everyone is okay and to tell me that i am not suited to be Batman after what i just have done to my family ''said Lincoln towards Bruce .

''At first but now i am thinking the other way around son'' said Bruce to Lincoln .

'' So from what i understand , are youre telling me is that i am now Batman Mr . Wayne ?'' said Lincoln almost shocked from what he just heard from Bruce Wayne .

'' Yes son you are now Batman , but you will have to make things up with youre family the most , and also because maybe this city needs a new protect and from what i seen from youre fight against with Blight , i am gonna let you be the vigilante of Gotham City , but with my help of course until you can learn to deal with the villains all by yourself '' said Bruce Wayne .

''Thank you Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln to him , both of them did not noticed that someone else has heard there entire conversation from a corner it was Lori , feeling happy for her little brother . But then Lori snapped back to reality as she was walking back to her chair hopping her sister will be okay .

As Lori goes back to her chair in the waiting room she starts to speak with herself :

'' My baby brother is Batman , i cant wait to see him in action . But then again why do i feel this way , like what if he gets really hurt , or why do i feel like if i lose him then my life is over for me '' said Lori to herself .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gotham City ...**

Many police cars where ordered to look for the former chairman of Wayne Enterprises Derek Powers a.k.a Blight . They searched every corner of the streets but they did not found him and started to post wanted posters with him dead or alive . Blight was running the dark and dangerous streets of Gotham as fast as he could knowing that if he stops then the cops will get him , since his energy sphere he used to fly was dissapeared . He could fight them but his powers got him really tired so he had to change back into his human form until he can recover and use his powers again . His doctor told him once that if he uses his powers much often then his heart will stop , so he had to be carefull and today he used to much his powers , fighting with his former bodyguard Mr . Fixx also the fight he had with Batman , plus making the huge whole on the ground has torn him up really badly .

'' Damm you all , you are gonna pay for what you did to me'' said Derek Powers to himself .

'' But no worry if i cant work from the shadows to control youl all then i am gonna do it different . I need to get that secret chemical W formula whille i was working at Wayne Enterprises . Dammit if my powers would have let me do it , i need some help and i know where to get it from'' said Derek Powers as he started to go to the only place he can think of to get help and that place was the Jokerz Hideout .

* * *

 **Back at the Gotham Hospital ...**

Lincoln was coming back in the waiting room to meet up with his sisters alongside with Bruce Wayne next to him . Lincoln noticed all of his sisters looked worried for Leni , except for Lynn who looked at Lincoln like was about to kill her own brother , thing that Lincoln noticed pretty easy .

He then says :

'' So ... any news from the doctor about Leni ?'' asked Lincoln his sisters , neither one of them answered him back .

'' Well how about i buy some snacks for you al l'' said Lincoln trying to cheer up everyone . But then he noticed Lynn getting up from her chair and goes straight in front of Lincoln and says to him :

'' Snacks? ''said Lynn towards him .

'' You think snacks will cheer me up or the other ones for what you have done Lincoln ? '' said Lynn again to her brother .

'' Well ... that was the only thing Lincoln was able to say since the next minute he feelt a really harsh pain towards his face and the next thing Lincoln knew was that he was on the ground floor . He noticed that Lynn used her fist to knock him down on the ground , she was really mad whille everyone else including Bruce Wayne where shocked at what Lynn did to her brother .

Then she gets on top of him and starts to punch him really bad on the face , not even carying anymore that she and her family where in a hospital . She only delivered lots and lots of punches to the face of her brother saying to him :

'' This is all youre fault Lincoln , first mom and dad now Leni do you really hate us that much ? ''said Lynn really angry still hitting really bad her only brother .

'' What have we did to you to treat us like garbage ?'' asked Lynn .

'' Is it because we left Royal Woods , is it because you broke up with Ronnie Anne or is it because of all the bullying i gaved to you all this many years . Answer me now Lincoln said Lynn yelling really loud at him , with tears on her face whille she was still punching her brother really bad .

'' Lynn stop said Lori to her sisbling .

''Quieeeeeet , why you care so much for him Lori ? I am not gonna stop until this piece of trash is dead '' said Lynn who just started to to have a really bad meltdown .

'' Thats enough '' said Luna also to Lynn .

'' Stop everyone , Lynn is right so let her do what she has to do ''said Lincoln to his other siblings . ''If she really hates me that bad , let her finish me she deserves justice , i really did hurt you all and this is all the punishment i deserve for treating you all bad and putting everyone in danger so far ''said Lincoln again to his sisters , who where shocked to hear what there brother said to them .

'' Dont you dare think , that youre words will help you out Lincoln , now die already '' said Lynn as he hands started to get red from the blood of Lincoln . Yeah Lincoln was starting to bleed really bad , Lynn noticed her hands filled with blood but she still did not stopped the assault she really had the eyes of a killer . Everyone was worried for the beat down Lincoln was receiving from his sister , even the staff medical unit was afraid to stop this beating , they where thinking that if this girl can do that to her own brother , then who knows what she can do to them . All of them had there eyes filled with tears ,not knowing how to stop Lynn from beating Lincoln . Lori was in tears seeing Lincoln being beat up in front of her own face but then out of instinct she grabs her sister and slaps her face really bad that Lynn started to get back to reality from the attack she gaved to Lincoln , whille everyone else was shocked at what Lynn did and also to the fact that Lori goes between Lynn and Lincoln , slaps her own sister to stop the beating .

With tears in her eyes Lori was so heartbroken from what she just seen from her sister that she started to speak to her :

'' How dare you hit him , how dare you . Dont forget that he is also youre brother or are you just gonna start put us in danger like Lincoln , is that is Lynn ? '' said Lori to her sister .

'' We are a family Lynn dont ever forget that . How would mom and dad or Leni react if they see you trying to hurt that bad Lincoln . Do you think they will accept it , do you think they will be happy about it , well answer me Lynn ? said Lori who also started to have a really bad meltdown against her sister Lynn .

Lynn never bothered to answer back at Lori . Instead she left the hospital , since she knew that she crossed the line really bad , and maybe since she will be banished to never enter ever again in the hospital , maybe a walk will clear her mind . Whille Lynn was walking outside the hospital nobody else noticed that a man in a black suit saw everything just happened , he had an evil smile on his face and started to speak with himself :

'' Hmm that girl is very interesting , maybe she is the one suited for my plans'' said the man in the back suit to himself as he started to leave the hospital .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at the Jokerz Hideout ...**

The entire Jokerz gang members where seen in the city with orders if one of them will get a chance to encounter with Bruce Wayne , they need to kill him these where the orders sent down to everyone by there gang leader who stayed behind . Ever since him and his gang where beat up by Lincoln , he decided that the best way to get Bruce Wayne if the leader willstay behind so that he can come up with plans for his gang . But three long months have passed and the promise he made to Derek Powers was broken once again since he never received back any call from him if Bruce Wayne is dead . The boss of the Jokerz knew that he screwed his second chance and since he knew that Derek Powers wont be pleased he hired some very dangerous criminals from the money he stolen to protect him against Derek Powers if he come to the jokerz hideout again.

'' Boss please try to relax so much stress wont be good for youre health'' said the female clown member that was always next to him .

'' Relax ? How can i relax , when i know that Derek Powers is gonna kill me for breaking my promise to him to kill Bruce Wayne . How can i relax you big idiot ? '' said the boss to her . Then a huge explosion was heard outside , the boss whent to see what is happening outisde . He finds his hired bodyguards laying down on the ground .

'' Hey there, long time no see'' said a voice behind the boss it was Derek Powers who grabs the boss of the jokerz by the neck and smacks him on the ground almost killing him .

'' Uhh .. that must hurt you really bad ''said Derek Powers to the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Youre damm right , it hurts really bad Powers '' said the boss of the Jokerz knowing that this is the end for him and his gang .

But the boss noticed that Derek Powers was trying to help the boss of the Jokerz to get up , thing that shocked him not knowing why would Derek Powers would do something like that to a man that has failed him twice .

'' I bet youre asking yoursel why i didn' t killed you'' said Derek Powers .

'' Maybe a little '' said the boss towards him .

'' Well i decided to let you live since i need you and youre gang to help me get into Wayne Enterprises '' said Derek Powers towards him .

'' You have got to be kidding me '' said the boss .

'' Do i look like someone that is joking ? '' said Derek Powers that was getting angry towards the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Then gather youre men for a important meeting , you hear me ? '' said Derek Powers .

'' Yes sir '' said the boss of the Jokerz towards Derek Powers .

* * *

 **Back at Gotham Hospital ...**

Three hours have passed after the beating Lincoln got from his sister Lynn , everyone else was trying to cheer him up since he becamed very pissed off with himself , knowing that Lynn was right , Lincoln did put again his family in great danger not thinking at all for what will happen from his own actions . The doctors wave been taking care of his wounds and bruises he got from his sister .

'' You okay son ? '' said Bruce to him .

'' Never been better in my entire life Mr . Wayne '' said Lincoln .

'' Any news on youre sister ' s condition ? '' asked Bruce .

'' Not yet , i asked the doctors whille they threated my injuries but they said it is to early to say if Leni will wake up or not '' said Lincoln .

'' What about Barbara Gordon ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' She woke up i speaked with her and told her that you where Batman and she understood , she just wants to make sure you know what youre getting yourself into'' said Bruce towards Lincoln .

I know what i am getting myself into , that is why i becamed Batman to make sure that these crooks from Gotham are put behind bars like Blight and who know maybe i will get another chance to pay him back for hurting my sister '' said Lincoln .

'' Lincoln ? '' said a voice behind him it was Lori .

'' Ohh hey Lori '' said Lincoln as he see his sister coming to him with a sad face that Lincoln has ever seen on her face .

'' Umm ... Lori why are you looking at me like that , it gives me the creeps '' said Lincoln to her .

'' It' s nothing dont worry about it Lincoln , i just wanna say sorry for what Lynn did to you '' said Lori to him .

'' Hey dont sweat it sis , you helped me out and that was really nice of you thanks Lori '' said Lincoln with a big smile on his face , that made Lori turn red so she avoided eye contact with him .

'' Well ... i gotta ... you know ... go so ... anyway thanks said Lori wille she started to run back to the hall of the hospital .

'' Dont run on the hall Lori this is still a hopital '' said Lincoln to her .

'' Man that was weird '' said Lincoln .

'' Yeah it sure was '' said Bruce as he was starting to leave knowing what is going on .

* * *

 **At Wayne Enterprises ...**

Two security guards where on lunch break . One of the guards was enjoying his coffe and donut when he suddenly sees a huge crow comind down the road straight to Wayne Enterprises .

'' What the heck is that ?'' asked the security guard to his fellow co worker

The other guard saw that it was none other then the former chairman Derek Powers with lots and lots of Jokerz behind him .

'' Bad news , that is what it is my friend '' said the other security guard .

'' Are youre men ready ? '' said Derek Powers to the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Yes they are ready '' said the boss of the Jokerz as he was starting to have a flashback of what Derek Powers told him at the meeting he requested with almost every oker gang member .

 **Flashback ...**

At the Jokerz Hidoeut many gang members where called to this important meeting almost 50 members and the lucly for them that the hideout was very big for so many gang members to be here , but they did not know why they where called for this important meeting . Then they all saw there boss and Derek Powers coming next to him started to speak :

'' Everyone are you ready to show this city why you guys are the bad boys of Gotham City ?'' said Derek Powers to them .

''Yeah '' said everyone else knowing who Derek Powers was . For them Derek Powers was like a god that gives them hope and courage so hearing him in person made every joker gang member really happy .

'' Today we shall attack my former place where i used to work , and that is Wayne Enterprises'' said Derek Powers to them .

'' Lets make the former leader of yours , the Joker to be proud that his legacy left in this city was not a mistake but it was fact ''said Derek Powers .

'' Yeahhhh said every gang member holding up there guns they got from there dealers they where working with . They had pistols , Ak- 47 ,shotguns , knifes , and even the classic laughing gas bombs that the Joker created .

'' This is our time so lets me a revolution to this city'' said Derek Powers as he started to stepp back letting the current boss of the Jokerz to speak .

'' Thank you for this touching moment Mr . Powers who is now one of our own'' said the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Let us start painting this city in our own colors ''said again the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Boss , Boss , Derek , Derek , '' said every gang member .

 **End of Flashback ...**

'' Is everyone ready ? ''said the boss of the Jokerz towwards his men , they all nodeed in agrement that they where ready .

'' Then let us beging ''said the boss as he and his gang started to run at full speed to Wayne Enterprises with Derek Powers alongside with them .

He started to speak then with himself having an evil grin smile on his face

'' This city will learn to respect my name , and Batman wont stop me at all '' said Derek Powers to himself .

 **To be Continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : The Ressurection of Batman part 4 Final .

The final fight has started who will conquer Gotham City the good guys or the bad guys .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 4 of Brother of the Night** **brought to you by the Storyteller993 ! Be sure to check out next time the final part of The Ressurection of Batman of Brother of the Night . With that being said dont forget to review and see ya all really soon .**


	5. The Ressurection of Batman part 4 Final

**We are back with the reviews from Chapter 3 and 4 Brother of the Night .**

 **Gamerlover14592** **: Thanks for liking both chapters .**

 **Ryan Mills - Minestar : Thank you also for liking this story and the chapters .**

 **The God Titan and The Wolf 1230 : Dont worry about Leni , she wont die and if you wanna know what will happen next with Leni be sure to check out the other chapters that will appear later on .**

 **Mega DMX :** **You noticed about Lori having a thing for her brother . Well things will get really akward from now on with Lincoln and Lori , but like everyone else youl have to wait and see what will happen next .**

 **SomeDude : I am not gonna spoil anything youl have to wait and read if Lynn will become a villain in my story** **.**

 **Paul Ferancik : First thank you for the review . Terry will appear in this story a little later and this is an Alternate Universe !**

 **Second Blight from this world is much more feared by the people and he has much more powerfull connections that no man can stand in his way , especially the law one of the two reasons why Terry gaved up being Batman . And in this world he did fight with Terry and lost to him, but h** **is powers have not only that it made him powerfull but it gaved him a heart cancer tumor using to much his powers over the years** **.**

 **And third the second reason why Terry had to give up is because he lost another important person from his life all because he played to much the vigilante and costed him very much and now he has a new wife and dosent wants to put her in danger like the previous one he had .**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and on with the next and final chapter of The Ressurection of Batman . Enjoy** **!**

* * *

 **'' Smile , because it confuses people . Because its easier then explaining what is killing you inside** **''** **\- The Joker .**

Chapter 4 : The Ressurection of Batman part 4 Final .

 **Wayne Enterprises ...**

Up on the higher floors of Wayne Enterprises every worker was to busy doing there jobs , and nobody noticed that down belown at the entrance a full fight was taking place between the security guards against the Jokers gang .

The Guards where shooting at them hopping to make them retreat , but i did not worked at all . Whille the guards where using there pistols the Jokers where using there Ak - 47 , there shootguns and there grenades .

'' This is insane , we dont stand a change against these guys they have much more firepower then us **''** said one the security guards .

'' So what do you suggest then to do ? '' asked the other security guard .

'' I wish someone could step in and take out these guys '' said the other securyity guard to his co - worker .

Like who ? Batman ? Please be real that will happen like never in a million years '' said the other guard .

After that the guards where shut down from talking with each other when a energy ball was thrown at them by none other then the former chairman of Wayne Enterprises Derek Powers .

'' This is gonna short really bad my on life ''said Derek Powers knowing what will happen to him if he uses to much of his powers , thing he just did and did not cared at all anymore for him .

'' Mr . Powers care to explain me again why are we attacking Wayne Enterprises ? '' said the gang leader of the Jokers .

'' Fine then let me refresh you memory my friend , we are attacking this place to retrieve something that was left behind because of the current events i just had with that so called new version of Batman '' said Derek Powers .

'' And what is this object we are trying to retrive back ? '' asked the leader of the Jokers .

'' Chemical W that is what we are trying to get '' said Derek Powers .

'' Ohh ... and what this chemical W can do ? '' asked agian the leader of the Jokers .

'' First we get it , then i will explain what chemical W can do and what i plan to use it on '' said Derek Powers .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at Gotham Hospital ...**

Bruce was trying to find Lori and to speak with about Lincoln from what he saw just a couple of minutes ago . After some search he finds her alone on a chair looking really embarrased from what she had to go speaking with her only brother .

Bruce comes to Lori and starts speaking with her :

'' May i sit next to you little girl ? asked Bruce . Lori was scared a little scared at first since she was still thinking at what just happend but when she hears Bruce starting to speak with her , she snapps back to reality .

'' Sure Mr. Wayne '' said Lori to him .

Bruce Wayne then sits at chair nearby her , and starts speaking again :

'' Are you okay little girl ? '' asked Bruce .

'' Yeah , everything is okay no need to worry about me Mr . Wayne '' said Lori towards him .

'' Are you sure ? Since from what i seen not to long ago , i know one thing for sure that youre not okay no matter how much you try to deny it '' said Bruce to her .

'' Guess i cant fool you anymore Mr .Wayne '' said Lori .

'' Okay you , win yeah something is not right with me and i dont know why i feel this way . When i am near my brother something inside my chest starts to really hurt me really bad . The only time i feelt this way , was when i still lived with my family back in Royal Woods and i was starting dating with a boy named Bobby Santiago . He was sweet and all that but when i had to move i feelt that i wont ever find a nice guy like him . And when Lincoln started to change then i was thinking that maybe i did found someone for me . Wait a minute these feelings that i have are ... ? Because i might be in love with my brother L... Lincoln ? '' said Lori as she started to realize what is happening to her . She did not noticed sonner since she is always busy with other stuff and goes sometimes clueless just like her sister Leni .

'' No this is not right at all . My own brother ? Really ? I think i becomed insane thinking like that '' said Lori who started to fear from the way she was thinking at Lincoln . But Lori was snapped back to reality once again when Bruce grabbed her by the hand and tried to calm her down .

'' Easy little girl youre breaking down in tears , and i can stand to see such a pretty girl crying '' said Bruce towards Lori . Lori then noticed that Bruce Wayne was right when she saw her tears falling down on the ground from her eyes .

'' I am such a sick person Mr . Wayne i dont know what to do or say now to my little brother '' said Lori .

'' Take youre time about this little girl , no need to rush ''said Bruce as he started to leave and let Lori alone .

Meanwhille in the other part of the hospital Lincoln was trying to apologize to the staff medical unit from how his sister Lynn acted . His sister already apologized to the doctors , but Lincoln feelt it was his fault so he had to take responsability for what just happend . His sisters where really proud to see that for once Lincoln is trying to make it up from the mess he started .

After the staff medical unit forgived Lincoln for Lynn agressive moment everything was looking pretty normal for everyone , all except for Lincoln still worried if his sister Leni will wake up from the coma .

'' Dammit , first i let mom and dad die, next i try to become a hero to make up from my mistakes , but it backfired back on me with putting Leni in a coma and Lynn beating the crap out of me , well my life sure is having some interesting moments '' said Lincoln to himself with a small smile on his face .

'' Feeling bad at how things turned out ? Well that is something i have never heard of the succesor of Batman'' said a female voice that was heard behind Lincoln ' back , Lincoln then turns around so see who it is and it revealed to be none other then Barba Gordon .

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at Wayne Enterprises ...**

The fight with the Jokerz becamed much harder for the security guards since Derek Powers was using his powers against them . He did not tranform into Blight , since he was sure that only a half of his powers will be enough for him to take down everyone at Wayne Enterprises .

'' Hey take care of these guys , i am going straight at the lab to get my chemical W back you hear me ?'' said Derek Powers to the Jokers Leader .

'' Sure boss , these guys are nothing compared to us '' said the boss of the Jokers .

And with that final saying Derek Powers uses his powers again to creat the energy sphere so he can go up to the labs of Wayne Enterprises . In his way many security guards tried to stop him but with no use , Derek Powers was proving to a much more powerfull villain they could have ever expected .

'' This fight with you guys is getting really boring '' said Derek Powers towards the security guards as he throws another energy ball at them .

'' Now if you dont mind i need to get something from my former lab , so stay out of my way if you dont want to die '' said Derek Powers who was looking pretty pissed off . As he was going straight for the lab Derek Powers never noticed that one security guard has used his phone to text a message to the police .

At the lab of Wayne Enterprise , every scientist where working really hard until they heard the door getting torn apart and they where all shocked and scared to see Derek Powers right in front of them .

'' Mr . Powers is that really you ? '' said one scientist man .

'' Who did you expected ? Santa Claus ? '' said Derek Powers to the scientist man .

'' Now how about you guys get out of here and maybe all of you can catch the next day '' said Derek Powers at them .

With that being said everyone has left the lab afraid of Derek Powers and what he can do to the people that stands in his way . Then Derek Powers started to look for what he came here in the first place and that was his chemical W .

'' Come one , come one where is it ? '' asked Derek Powers who was starting to lose control over his own anger . Suddenly he starts to hear footsteps coming towards the lab , Dererk figured that someone has called the cops but he did not understood how they passed by the Jokers gang then he started to remember that Wayne Enterprise has a back door you can enter and get out designed for when Wayne Enterprises was attacked , after a couple of second Derek Powers was seeing many police officers in front of him with there guns pointed at him .

'' Freeze '' said one police officer towards Derek Powers .

'' Hmm ... that sounds like a really good idea , computer acces code 1043467894 pasword Milenium '' said Derek Powers and then the computer was starting to respond at his desire .

'' Well at leats i know for sure that my code and password are still being used here , even after i left Wayne Enterprises'' said Derek Powers with an evil smirk on his face .

'' What is youre order Chairman Powers ?'' asked the computer .

'' Freeze this place to the bottom ground '' said Derek Powers to the computer .

'' As you wish Chairman Powers '' said the computer and with that the computer freezed the entire lab that made every cop turn into ice .

'' What is youre next order Chairman Powers ? '' asked the computer .

'' Find me my chemical W '' said Derek Powers .

'' As you wish '' said the computer who started to open the ground floor with a mechanic hand having in her hand a tube with the name on it chemical W .

Powers was so happy to see it and knew that with it , nobody will stand a chance in front of him .

'' Great now my time has finally came and nobody will ever stop me , nor Bruce Wayne and especially Batman hahahahahah '' said Derek Powers as he started to laugh like a total maniac .

* * *

 **Back at Gotham Hospital ...**

'' Barbara ? '' said a shocked Lincoln .

'' Thats chief officer Barbara Gordon for you kid '' said Barbara Gordon back at Lincoln .

'' Ohh .. . umm ... sorry i guess you kinda shocked me to see you walking again after you what happen '' said Lincoln feeling still ashamed how his first encounter with Blight turned out worst for him putting his sister and Barabara Gordon in the hospital .

'' Dont worry about it kid i understand '' said Barbara to him .

'' So what are you gonna do from now on ? '' asked Barbara .

'' What you talking about ? '' said Lincoln towards Barbara .

'' You know very well what i am talking about '' said Barabara towards Lincoln .

'' Ohh , about that i dont care what people tells me that i cant be Batman , because they dont know me at all . But i know that this is something i was made for to protect the people i care about and thoose people are my family and the citiziens of Gotham City '' said Lincoln .

Seeing Lincoln 's serious face made Barbara see Terry when he was Batman and she smiled at the sight she just seen . After that she started to leave thinking that maybe Lincoln can really be Batman , but that will be shown only in time .

'' Good luck kid something tells me youl really need it '' said Barbara to herself .

* * *

 **Back at Wayne Enterprises ...**

The Joker gang was fighting with the Gotham police ,making sure that Derek Powers was having enough time to retrieve chemical W . After a couple of minutes the boss of the Jokers saw Derek Powers coming down the stairs with the chemical w in his hand .

'' Looks like you got what you wanted , then lets kill everyone here'' said the boss of the Jokers . But out of nowhere the boss of the Jokers was strike down on the ground by an energy ball that Derek Powers threw at him shocking everyone in the building .

'' What was that for ? '' asked the boss of the Jokers .

'' What ? All i did was to end a deal that i had with you , ohh yeah you did not knew that i will betray your gang . Well i got what i want and you guys are not nedeed to me '' said Derek Powers with an evil smile on his face .

After that Derek Powers started to drink chemical W in front of everyone . After a couple of seconds screams have started to been heard and his body started to change back into Blight . But this time he looked much more scary and the green aura around him looked more dangerous to be even near him .

'' Now with this my powers are far more great , and my sickness using these powers wont ever affect me anymore . Now let me see what i can do with these powers '' said Blight starting to shot energy balls on the ground floor until a hole was made in the middle and Blight jumped into the hole , making everyone wonder why he did that .

One of the cops started then to send a message to Barbara Gorodn to explain everything that has occured at Wayne Enterprises .

* * *

 **Back again at Gotham Hospital ...**

Barbara and Bruce where looking from the hall at the room where Leni Loud was sleeping with Lincoln next to her .They feelt really sad for Lincoln that he cant do anything for his second eldest sibling Leni . Inside the room Lincoln started to speak to Leni trying to see if his voice might wake her up holding her hand .

'' Leni , please forgive me . I made so many mistakes in these last couple of years and everyone . First mom and dad , then you getting hurt , Lynn hatting me . I wish i could change everything that has happend so far ''said Lincoln with tears in his eyes for his sister . Then Lincoln was caught off guard when Barbara Gordon came to him putting her hand on his shoulder and showed the message she just received from one of his men . Lincoln was mad to read that many people are hurt because of Blight .

''What is he planing to do now ?'' asked Lincoln .

'' Ohh no . I know what he plans to do . Down below at Wayne Enterprise you can find the energy nuclear core that makes the entire city work , if someone with dangerous powers tries to destroy the coe then the entire city will be destroyed in a huge explosion that will kill millions of lives ''said Bruce who just figured out what Blight wants to do and why he nedeed to steal chemical W so his powers can be strong enough to destroy the core .

'' He is not gonna destroy the city i am going straight at Wayne Enterprises and take him down for good so that he wont make any other person suffer '' said Lincoln with a very serious face .

'' You might get killed in this fight '' said Barbara to him .

'' A price i am willing to pay for , saving this city '' said Lincoln as he started to leave the room to get ready for his final fight against Blight . Outside the hall room of the hospital Lincoln encounter Lori and he noticed that she heard everything what he said .

'' Ummm ... Lori i know what you wanna say where i am going and why but please stay ... Lincoln did not get a chance to finish what he had to say to her when she puts her finger at his mouth stopping him from speaking .

'' Go beat him Batman '' said Lori to him , Lincoln understood at that moment that she knew everything and he started to leave .

'' Please return home safe Lincoln '' said Lori with tears on her eyes . Lincoln started to leave and he noticed his sisters where busy to see him leave .

* * *

 **Down below at Wayne Enterprises ...**

Blight finally reached the energy core and looked like he never would have expected that this is core that fuells the entire city .

Blight started then to speak :

'' Time to destroy this city and start a new world '' said Blight starting to shot energy balls at the core .

After a couple of good minute Batman arrived at Wayne Enterprises and saw everything that has happend and was pretty mad at himself not knowing a little soon what was happening that Wayne Enterprises .

'' Well , looks like the welcoming party has just arrived in time '' said Batman as he saw he was welcomed by the Joker gang surrounding him with there weapons pointed at him . Batman was ready to fight all of them , but he was shocked to see that they let him pass .

'' Go get him Batman '' said all the Joker gang members to him . Batman di not understood what was going on but he noticed the leader of the Jokers . The same man he encountered when he saved both Bruce and Barbara .

After that Batman started to go inside of Wayne Enterprises and went straight in to the hole that lead towards the energy nuclear core .

Down below Bligh was still shooting energy bals to the energy core craking it a little . H eplanned another one but a batarang was thrown at him that made Bligh loses his focus in creating the energy ball . He turned around saw Batman behind him looking like he was ready to settle the score with him .

'' Dont even bother Batman , my powers are much more stronger now then before and after i destroy the core , the entire city is doomed '' said Bligh to him .

'' This city was doomed from the first day you appeared , and i plan to solve this problem . So give it up Blight if you still wanna see the next day '' said Batman .

After that the fight was on . Blight was shooting energy balls against Batman , many of them really hit pretty bad Batman , bu that did not stopped Batman even a little to still fight with Blight . Batman used his punches against Blight and his weapons against Blight . Nothing semeed to work on him , but he was still trying to find a way to defeat Blight before the fight could the destroy the core and kill the people of Gotham .

'' I must find a way to take down Blight without making much more damge to the core . But how ? said Batman to himself . Then he came up with an interesting idea and started to throw many batarangs against Blight .

'' Is that all you can do Batman ? '' asked Blight.

'' No , just you wait and see '' said Batman as he pushed a button from his belt and all the batarangs exploded making Blight lose focuse on him . And out of nowhere a huge punch was thrown in fron of his face that made Bligh hit the core .

'' Now i am really mad Batman , time for you to die'' said Blight starying at Batman with his green radition eyes to him as he started to create d huge energy ball from his hands whille Blight started to fly in the middle of the air . The earth was starting to shake whille outside the weather was going berserk , everything looked really bad for Batman as he hoped that his plan will work . In the last second his powers started to fade away , even his huge energy ball and Blight started to regain his human form again .

'' But how , i dont understand ? Why are my powers dissapearing ? said Blight .

Then Batman started to speak :

'' Why ? Sorry Blight that is my secret , and youre not allowed to find out '' said Batman .

'' So all this time you just tried to keep me distracted until my powers where gone ? '' asked Derek Powers.

'' I did not knew if it will work at first , but i still took a shoot and it worked in the end '' said Batman .

'' Well if cant use my powers anymore i gonna make sure that not even you will ever leave this place ever again said Derek Powers as he forced his powers to shot the one last energy ball to the nuclear core . The core started then to become really red and countdown started to appear on it .

'' What did you do ? '' asked Batman .

'' I used my last energy power left to shoot one more energy ball at the core . And from what i see the countdown has started so this is the end you lost i win hahahhaha '' said Derek Powers with an evil laugh towards Batman .

'' This is bad , this is really bad '' said Batman .

'' I f i dont do something then everything will be destroyed . But what can i do ? '' asked Batman.

'' You cant do a thing now , you lost and i hope that will teach you a lesson to stop getting in my way Batman said Derek Powers as he was knocked out cold from behind by the Jokerz gang boss .

'' You ? But why ? '' asked Batman a little shocked at what he just seen in front of his eyes .

'' Dont get me wrong , i did not planned to save you . All that i want is to make sure that this city still lives so i can conquer it later '' said the boss of the Jokers .

'' Il be there to stop from you from what i just heard by the chieff police officer Barbara Gordon that one of youre men killed two parents of a family . You will face justice i swear it on my on life '' said Batman .

'' Will see about that , now go i have a plan to stop this nuclear core from self destruction '' said the boss of the Jokerz .

'' What are you talking about , what can you do to stop it ? ''asked Batman .

'' Because i am the only one that knows how to stop the nuclear core from explosion since i was the one that made it back in the days when i was working for Wayne Enterprises '' said the boss of the Jokerz .

'' What ?'' said Batman very shocked from what he just heard .

'' I dont have time to explain this , now go if you dont want to die also said the boss of the Jokerz . And with that Batman started to leave looking the man behind him for one last time , and with that Batman left not after grabbing Derek Powers with him . After Batman left taking Powers with , the boss of the Jokerz took of his shirt and on his body was a device that had a hole in the middle of the chest .

'' Time to do what i should have done from the very first day ''said the boss of the Jokerz as he activated the device on his chest and then a huge laser bean wass shoot at the core . It semeed that the laser bean was trying to absord the entire radiation that the core suffered from the attack made by Blight .

''Come on , come one just a little more'' said the boss of the Jokerz hopping that his plan will work . In the meantime Batman has returned back to the surface with Powers alongside with him . Batman saw many news reports trying to get a interwiev with him asking how the situation is at the moment , but Batman didn't answered at any questions from the reportes . Instead Batman returned back down below to save the boss of the Jokerz after he put Powers on the ground knowing that the cops will handle him .

Batman didn't knew that the entire situation was broadcasted all over gotham . Even the loud sisters where watching at the tv hopital , hopping for Batman to save the entire city . Lori was having her fingers crossed hopping for her brother to come home . Bruce and Barbara where also hopping for this whole situation turn good in the end .

* * *

 **Back down below ...**

The boss of the Jokerz was still trying to stop the nuclear core from total destruction . He started to notice that his device is almost craking up . His device was designed to use alot of stamina so that it can work , something that the boss did not have .

'' Looks like i cant do it in the end, i am sorry everyone i really tried '' said the boss of the Jokerz with tears in his eyes.

'' Are you giving up that easy'' said a voice behind the boss of the Jokerz , it was Batman who returned back .

'' Why did you came back idiot , there is no hope Gotham will be destroyed my device is craking down because of my lack of stamina '' said the boss towards Batman .

'' It works with stamina ?'' said Batman .

'' Yes '' said the boss of the Jokerz .

'' Give it to me , il take it from here and wont accept any no from you got that ?'' said Batman looking dead serious towards the boss of the Jokerz .

'' You might die , if you dont have enough powers stamina in you'' said the boss .

'' Give it to me now'' said Batman .

Seeing that Batman is not turning down on his word , the boss gave the device to Batman hopping that he might have enoguh power stamina in him to stop the core from total destruction .

'' Good luck '' said the boss .

'' Thanks '' said Batman starting the device hopping he will save the world . The laser bean was shoot once more but this time it looked much more powerfull . Batman was using so much out of his stamina to stop the core , you can see it on his clothes that started to rip off all except his mask because of the radiation he was trying to absord with the help of the device he was using .

'' Come on kid , dont fail now '' said the boss towards him .

'' What do you think i am doing here ? Playing with flowers ? Shut up and let me deal with this pain '' said Batman back at him .

Seeing that even if his words looked strong enough , his body was on the oposite side sothe boss used a liuve camera recorder to broadcast the entire event . Everyone around Gotham was seeing everything . One kid appeared on the middle of the crowd and started to cheer for him .

'' Batman , Batman , Batman'' said the little kid and seeing how the kid has faith in Batman .'' Batman , Batman , Batman was heard from each citizien of Gotham .

Batman almost was down on the ground ready to give up , but then noticed that the boss of the Jokerz was recording the entire struggle he was having trying to stop the core . Seeing everyone having hope in him , made Batman return on his feet blasting one last energy bean towards the core . His clothes almost where destroyed even his mask that could reveal to the entire world who is Batman .

The nuclear core was starting to cool down and with one last stamina left in Batman the core started to cool down and in the end the countdown stopped . Batman was glad he saved the city as he falllen down on the ground unconciouss.

The boss of the Jokerz grabbbed Batman up and started to leave back at the surface with him on his back . Everyone saw that a Joker saved Batman shocked them really much as he started to put him slow back on the ground still unconciouss , leaving him down so the ambulance doctors can handle from here .

* * *

 **Two weeks later ...**

Two weeks have passed since Batman saved Gotham . Lincoln was in the hospital trying to recover , he was glad that Bruce Wayne said to his family that Lincoln was hurt by robber outside on the street . But he explained to them that the robber was caught by the cops . Lincoln then started to get up from his bed still wounded and weak after what he has been two weeks ago . He opens the door to his sister Leni who was still in a coma .

'' I really hope you will wake up real soon Leni '' said Lincoln to himself .

'' She will wake up Lincoln dont lose hope'' said Lori who appeard in the room .

'' Thank you Lori . Any news about Powers or the boss of the Jokerz by the way ? '' asked Lincoln his eldest sister .

'' Powers is still facing a harsh trial and i think Mr. Wayne will have one solid word at the trial to put this time for good Powers behind bars , whille the boss of the Jokerz has dissapearead after he brought you back to the surface , but the police is still looking for him '' said Lori to her brother .

'' Then only one last thing is to wait for Leni to wake up '' said Lincoln .

'' Indeed . Ohh one last thing Mr Wayne told me that after you recover he will start training you so can be a better Batman in the future'' said Lori as she was leaving the room .

'' Guess il have to train really hard then '' said Lincoln . After that Lincoln saw something he wanted for two weeks to see Leni finally opening her eyes whille she turns around and sees Lincoln in front of her . He was beyond happy to see his sister waking up . Lincoln grabs her slowly so he can hurt her and started to speak to her :

'' Welcome back Leni ''said Lincoln to her .

'' Umm... who are you and who is Leni ? ''asked his second eldest sister .

'' What ? '' said Lincoln who was in deep shock from what he just heard from his sister Leni .

''I said who are you and who is Leni ? ''said again his sister towards him .

'' Ohh no '' said Lincoln .

 **To be continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : Amnesia

A chapter ends , and a new one begins .

* * *

 **The Storyteller 993 is finally back and this was the last part of The Ressurecton of Batman ! I hoped everyone enjoyed , dont forget to review on it and i will apologize again for any mistake in my writting . See you all next time with a new chapter of Brother of the Night and i a couple of days i will upload chapter 2 Unforgiven you all just need to have some little more patience . Have a great day and we will see soon .**


	6. Amnesia

**Here is chapter 6 of Brother of the Night a long and wel deserved break, . But before i start the chapter lets thank you everyone for supporting my story and sorry for my lack of writtitng perfect in this story also this chapter wont be very long but the next one will , until then youl have to wait .**

 **Gamelover41592 & The Wolf 1230** **: Thank you for still liking my story .**

 **The God Titan & Ryan Mills-Manestar ** **: I wanna thank you also .**

 **Mega DMX** **: Dont worry Lincoln and Lori will find a way to help Leni after losing her memories .**

 **And for everyone else hope youl will keep supporting my story also .**

 **With that being said here is chapter 6 of Brother of the Night . Enjoy and be Safe .**

* * *

 **" Have You Ever Danced With The Devil In The Pale Moonlight ? " - Mistah Jay .  
**

Chapter 6 : Amnesia

 **A couple of days later ...**

Batman was flying over Gotham making sure everything was okay for once in this corrupt city . Plus he really nedeed to keep his mind busy after Lincoln a.k.a Batman heard from the doctors that his second eldest sister has lost her memories . Even today he still feelt like this mess was once again his fault .

'' Looks like everything is okay '' said Batman . Just then an alarm was heard at a near jewelry store so he decided to see who is the stupid burlgar who ruined his almost perfect night .

'' Looks like i spoken to soon '' said Batman to himself .

Not far away a gang of thiefs where robbing the jewelry store not carrying that someone might spot them and try to stop them .

'' Well this was a great night for us '' said one of the burglars .

'' I dont think so '' said a voice behind the burglars . When one of them turned around to see who it was a heavy punch was delivered knocking down reall good one of the burglars . The burglars where trying to look who was the one that dared to stand in there way , it was none other then Batman .

'' Crap '' said one of the burglars knowing how bad things just turned out for them .

'' Hey why are we even afraid of him ? . We are five and he is only one . Come on guys we can take him down '' said the leader of the burglars .

'' Dont they ever learn ? '' asked Batman to himself as he saw the gang of burglars coming straight at him .

* * *

 **Meanwhille at the Wayne Mansion ...**

The loud sisters where doing there regular routine as maids for Mr . Wayne when suddenly the second eldest comes to the room , everyone noticed her and wanted to say something back at her , but no matter what they might say Leni wont remember .

'' Hey Leni , wanna help us clean the house ? '' asked the first eldest sister breaking the ice to speak with her .

'' Sure'' said Leni who received a broom from Lori pointing her to clean the front door , thing she just started to do . Whille Leni was outside she noticed a figure coming home it was Lincoln , her so called brother which saddly she cant remember him at all .

'' Hey Leni '' said Lincoln to his sister with a small smile across his face . Leni wawed back at him hopping that she might remember her brother , but that will take a whille for her to remember him even how much she really wanted after hearing he is the only boy from a large family with so many sisters .

'' Hey ... uhhh... '' said Leni trying to remember his name .

'' Lincoln '' said his brother back at his sister .

'' Right , Lincoln . Sorry for that i just cant remember you or anybody else , even how much you guys try to explain me that all of you are my siblings '' said Leni .

Hearing thoose words made Lincoln lose his small smille , thinking that if he was a better hero then maybe Leni would have never lost her memories . Even Lori tried to cheer him up , but that only backfired back at him .

* * *

'' So how was youre walk dear brother ?'' asked Leni .

'' It was good '' said Lincoln knowing that Lori has covered him , being the only one from his sisters to know that he is the new Batman . He still had to lie alot since Lori cant cover up for him everytime .

'' Ohh Lincoln welcome back '' said Lori who came at the front door of the house to see who was Leni speaking with .

'' Hey Leni can you go inside for a little i need to speak with Lincoln'' said Lori .

'' Sure '' said Leni as she started to go back inside the mansion .

When Lincoln and Lori where all alone , Lori started to speak with him :

'' Pretty rough night ? '' asked Lori .

'' Nope , just some stupid jewelry burglars but i took care of them , other then that nothing else '' said Lincoln .

'' Has Mr . Wayne came back ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' No , but he phoned me that the trial of Derek Powers will be hold in Metropolis City , so he will be out of town for a little whille'' said Lori to her brother .

'' Ohh okay , well i guess i am going straight to bed , these nights staying awake are really hard '' said Lincoln .

'' Well , you wanted to be Batman and now you are so you have to get used to it '' said Lori .

'' I know '' said Lincoln .

Just as Lincoln was about to open the door of the mansion Lincoln and Lori frozen seeing Lynn who came out and she was face to face with her brother . Lori remembered pretty well the beating Lynn gaved to Lincoln at the hospital , so she feared that another fight might appear , but no Lynn just passed her brother like she never even saw him .

With that Lincoln goes inside the mansion to get some rest , but he knew that he will have to deal with Lynn after what happen at the hospital . He was only afraid of how she might react to him , but he will have to take it no matter what will happen .

* * *

Just when Lori sees Lincoln getting inside she starts to speak to Lynn :

'' You cant avoid him forever Lynn . You really must speak with him about what happen at the hospital '' said Lori towards her sister.

'' And tell him what ? That i am sorry ? That everything will be okay ? '' asked Lynn his first eldest sister.

'' Do what you want Lynn. But if you hit him again like a savage then youl face my wrath you hear me ? '' asked Lori as she was about to enter herself back inside the mansion .

'' I hear you '' said Lynn and with that Lori left inside hearing that Lynn wont hurt Lincoln again .

Outside all alone Lynn was looking at the skies wondering why is everyone so forgiving with Lincoln . She never understood that , why nobody was backing her up why everyone was only backing Lincoln for what just happen with there parents , Leni losing her memories , she just wanted some answers nothing else .

'' Dammit '' said Lynn to herself .

'' Hey there little one ''said a man that appeard in front of her . It was the same man all dressed up in his bussines suit from the hospital that looked very interested how Lynn acted with her brother .

'' Who are you ? And what are you doing here ? This is a private property youre not allowed here ''said Lynn towards the man in front of her .

'' Ohh sorry about that ''said the man towards her .

'' I was just passing by when saw and wanted to ask you something very important '' said the man towards Lynn .

'' What is it ? '' asked Lynn .

'' I wanna know , if you really hate youre brother for how much suffering he made to his family ''said the man , hopping to her what he wants from Lynn .

'' I dont hate him . I just feel dissapointed that he never thinks before he acts ,always making us clean the mess he makes '' said Lynn .

'' So what you did to him at the hospital was fair ? ''asked the man in front of Lynn .

'' I ... just lost my mind , i never wanted in the first place to hit him . But i had to stand up in front of him and i kinda went way overboard with my onw brother '' said Lynn .

'' Hmmm ... how about i could help you control youre anger so you wont have to hit you family ever again'' said the man that was having a very wicked smile on his face .

'' Really ? How ? '' asked Lynn .

'' If you wanna know how please follow me said the man as he started to leave , letting Lynn decide if she should go with him or not . After a couple of minutes of thinking Lynn starts to run after the man showing that she made up her mind . She looked for him and just then Lynn saw in him in a black limo waiting for her to come inside .

Looking back at the mansion for one last time , Lynn decided to do whatever it takes so she wont have to hurt her brother anymore or any other siblings of her . And with that she got inside the black limo .

'' Thank you for trying to help me out mister'' said Lynn .

'' Dont worry little girl i just only want to help you out . And call me Mister W '' said Mister W towards her .

'' Okay '' said Lynn .

With that Mister W told his driver that they can leave the Wayne Mansion , and with that the black limo left with in Lynn in it .

* * *

 **Inside the Wayne Mansion ...**

Lincoln was inside his room trying to get a good rest after doing his job as Batman , not knowing that he will need all the rest he can get since he will have so many problems to deal from now on , but at the moment he was trying to relax and sleep really well .

 **To be continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : Lady Vengeance

The game has started , and a new villain has been born . Who will win ? . Find out next time .

* * *

 **And where back** **! And this was chapter 6 of Brother of the Night . Hope youl like it and review and once again sorry for the errors in my writting for this story . Until next time be safe . See ya all soon .**


	7. Lady Vengeance

**And we are back and lets begin with our reviews on chapter 6 Brother of the Night** **:**

 **Gamelover41592 : Thank you again for the support and dont worry youl find out soon who Lady Vengeance is .**

 **SomeBloke420 : Sorry for not what you expected on chapter 6 , maybe on this new one**

 **The Wolf 1230 & Ryan Mills-Manestar : Thank you for liking it also .**

 **The God Titan : Youl get to read about Lady Vengeance in this chapter .**

 **Mega DMX : Thank youfor supprting the story .**

 **James B Cameron & Smoking Wrecker : Thank you for the reviews and i try as much as i can to improve .**

 **And thank everyone else for liking it . With that being said lest start chapter 7 Brother of the Night and one last thing not just** **Lady Vengeance will appear on this chapter , a classic villain will also retun plus i decide to bring back some classic villains not just original ones made by me** **.**

* * *

 **''** **Why Do We Fall ? So That We Can Pick Ourselves Up** **''** \- **Batman**

Chapter 7 : Lady Vengeance

In was the middle of the day in Gotham City and whille everyone was busy doing there thing , in a dark alley corner a fight was taking place . The Jokerz clowns where robbing and beating a man for his money of course .

'' Give it up old man , youre money is our '' said one of the joker clowns .

'' Some please help me '' said the old man hopping that someone will come to save him , thing that di not took very long , since help has arrived .

'' Leave him alone clowns '' said a young boy that was none other then Lincoln .

'' What ... that was the only thing the joker clown thug could say when police sirens where heard and decided to run with his friend away so the cops wont get them and put them behind bars . The old man started to run away and never looked back , whille one of the jokerz trips and falls down and not being even help by the other joker to help him out .

Lincoln grabs the joker from the ground and starts speaking to him :

'' Listen up clown , i want informations about someone i am looking and you better give them to me , do i make myself clear ? '' said Lincoln to him looking really pissed off .

'' Sure kid '' said the clown looking really scared at the face Lincoln was showing to him .

'' Do you seen this girl ? '' asked Lincoln showing a picture of one his sisters that went missing for a couple of weeks , he was talking about his sporty sister Lynn Jr .

'' No i havent seen this girl at all i swear '' said the joker clown thug . Hearing this answer Lincoln smacks the face of the clown real hard leaving his nose busted open with blood falling down on the ground .

* * *

Lincoln was walking away still pissed off not knowing where his sister Lynn dissapeared a couple of weeks ago . Walking down the road he never noticed that a man was looking at the whole scene from his limo .

'' You will not get back youre sister real soon said the man from the black limo as he pointed to his driver to leave . And with that the driver started to open the engine of the limo and left .

 **Somewhere in Gotham ..**

The black limo finally reached his destination and it looked like an abandoned toy factory . The man gest out from the limo , it was none other then Mr . W that took Lynn away from her family , he approaches the toy factory he starts to writte down a code . After a couple of minutes the door of the toy factory open and inside there where two bussiness men waiting for him .

'' So you finally decided to appear '' said one of the bussines men .

'' I always keep my word '' said Mr . W

'' So where is this fired assasin you told us about ? '' asked the other busisines man .

'' Training '' said Mr . W

'' I understand . I was hopping to see if this assasin in person , but maybe next time . Anyway if you want our organization to work with you , we need to test this assasin of yours in a very important mission '' said the bussines man to Mr . W .

'' Tell me the details of this mission and i will send it to our assasin to finish the mission real fast '' said Mr. W .

'' Very well . This mission is very dangerous and i dont know if youre assasin will get out of there alive '' said the bussines man .

'' Just get to the point i dont have all day '' said Mr. W

'' Youre assasin must enter to Arkham Asylum and free someone form there and bring him to us . His name made this city fear alot back in the old day ''said the bussines man .

'' Who is the person you want out from Arkham ? '' asked Mr . W .

'' Bane '' said the bussines man .

And with that Mr . W phoned his assasin to give the details of the mission not asking questions why these two guys want to free a former villain as Bane .

* * *

 **Arkham Asylum Night ...**

The most dangerous prison in the entire city . This facility keep looked away so many dangerous villains that Bruce Wayne put behind bars . Villains like The Joker , Poison Ivy , Two - Face , Mr . Freeze and many more other dangerous people .

Not very far away from Arkham there is a forest and black figure was jumping on each tree like a ninja . Finally the person stopped jumping and it revealed to be a woman . This woman was wearing a black ninja outfit with a symbol of a red dragon on her back and with a belt on her waist filled with lots and lots of gadgets .

She was carrying on her back two classic sword katana ' s this was the assasin of Mr W , none other then Lady Vengeance . She looks around to see if there are traps since we are talking about breaking into Arkham Asylum .

Lady Vengeance only spots a few guards walking the road so in a few second she knocks out cold all of the guardians . Seeing that the other guards are not returning the main gate guards take a risk and leaves the door to search for the other guards , big mistake from them since Lady Vengeance goes to the door and looks at the computer trying to hack the system down so she can enter inside Arkham .

After a whille she finally hacked the computer with the gate of Arkham opening and goes inisde not before she locks the door bac k so that the guards wont suspect a thing .

Inside the backyard of Arkham Lady Vengeance is extra carefulll to make sure she is not spotted . She sees two other guards entering the buiding and with a fast jump she entered also in the building .

Looking around she grabs from her belt a little bottle with some chalk inside of it and spread it in the room seeing a lot of red line alarm sytems down on the ground.

So she finds an air vent and goes inside of it . After walking alot in the air went she reached her destination the cell where Bane was keept inside . Down on the floor two guards where guarding the cell of Bane , just in case of something bad that might happen .

Inside his cell , a very old man was sitting in his weelchair with his saliva coming down from his mouth , this old man was once the powerhouse of Gotham City none other then Bane . Bane hears noises outisde and thepure silence as he tries to look with lots of effort who is opening his cell door .

In front of him he encounters Lady Vengeance looking at him with pity at him , not believing that this old man was once Bane .

* * *

'' Did you reached youre target ? '' asked a voice that was heard from a little microphone planted on Lady Vengeance ' s ear , it was her boss Mr. W . Hearing no response from her Mr . W takes her silence as a yes .

'' Good , look inisde youre belt . Youl find a syringe with a secret formula my scientist have been working on . Inject the syringe to Bane '' said Mr . W to her . She did what he boss told her and started to inject the syringe into Bane ' s body .

'' What the ... ? '' said a guard that saw everything from the door and not very close to him he push the alarm button .

'' ALERT , ALERT INTRUDER ALERT ! '' said the computer voice of Arkham . And just like that very many security guards appeard in front of Lady Vengeance .

'' Freeze . put youre hands down on the floor and dont you dare move a muscle ''said the guard in command to Lady Vengeance . She did as she was told , until something weird was starting to hear . Inisde the prison cell Bane was started to shake and he started to scream reallly loud . Then the guards saw that his body ws starting to change . His muscles started to grow back and his age from an old man started to change to a very young man .

After acouple of minutes the spams , Bane has stopped shaking . One of the guards came close to him and was grabbed by his neck by a young Bane almost breaking th neck of the guard until the other ones started to shoot at him . But Lady Vengeance gets back on her feet and uses her to katana swords to deflect all the bullest , this she just did with no problem .

Inside the other cells , every crook and villain where yeelling to be also released . She did as they asked and every crook and villain was free, knowing that a riot will be perfect for her gateway . Bane saw how she protected him and he started to speak to Lady Vengeance :

'' You gaved me my youth and power back . I am in youre debt forever '' said Bane to her .

* * *

Hearing this she shows him to make room so that she and him can get out and leave Arkham . Beane understood and started to punch evry guard knocing each and everyone of them on the cold ground , while Lady Vengeance grabbed the boss of the guards as a hostage .

'' FREEEEEDOM ! '' yelled really loud one of the crocks grabbing a gun from the ground and starts to shoot like a crazy maniac . Every one started to do the same thing , every guard was trying really really hard to stop the riot that they almost forgot about Bane and Lady Vengeance .

* * *

Lady Vengeance and Bane where making room so that they leave Arkham real fast . She texted to her boss that Bane is with her and that they need a ride out of here pronto . In the backyard of Arkham Bane was taking down every guard with his bare hand being helped by his savior Lady Vengeance using her katana ' s .

The guards couldn' t afford to lose this fight , knowing that if they lose Bane will be free from Arkham and that will mean bad news for Gotham City . Bane seeing that these guards dont give up he started use his muscles and lift a cop truck and throws it at them with the car exploding in front of them .

Lady Vengeance saw then a helicopter shooting the guards with his machine guns . It was there ride which they took full advantage and both Bane and Lady Vengeance got inside and left Arkham Asylum .

* * *

The guards somehow managed to stop the riot , but they lost Bane in the process . They feelt really ashamed of themselves for letting one of the most dangerous villains free again in Gotham City .

 **In the helicopter ...**

'' Good job my assasin , we have the prize '' said Mr . W appearing in front of her and Bane from a laptop that was put in front of them by one of the pilots .

Later that night Mr . W returned to the old abandoned toy factory again and this time he was not alone . Lady Vengeance and Bane were next to him as they encountered once again the two business men again .

'' Excellent job , youre assasin helped us get out the prize we want '' said one of the bussines men looking at Bane .

'' The League of Assassins will work with you Mr. W and they will be very pleased to hear the good new , even our great leader Ra's al Ghul would be also pleased if he was still alive '' said the other bussines man to Mr . W .

'' So whats next ? '' asked Mr . W .

'' Bane will work with us when we will need him . But in the meantime i have another mission for youre assasin '' said the bussines men to Mr . W .

'' Another jailbreak ? '' asked Mr . W .

'' No . Youre assasin ' s next mission will be to take down Batman that has returned to Gotham '' said the bussines man .

'' Very well said Mr . W leaving with both Lady Veangeance and Bane , then a huge lightning was heard and rain started to fall down . As everyone got back in the limo Mr . W started to speak :

'' I hope this mission wont break my mind control i put on you , when you go against youre brother ''said Mr . W to Lady Vengeance as he takes the mask of her revealing Lynn Loud Jr but with her pupil eyes all white due to the effect of his mind control Mr W did to her .

 **To be continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : Behind the Mask Part 1

In his duel with Lady Vengeance , Lincoln is put into a hard position . Will his actions put his family in danger ? Find out next time .

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone chapter 7 of Brother of the Night . I wanna say sorry first for my writting being with problems , i but i try to make a decent story . And hope everyone will like and review , see ya all next time . Be safe everyone and enjoy .**


	8. Behind the Mask part 1

**We are back but and these are the reviews of chapter 7 of Brother of the Night**

 **SomeBloke420** **: Thanks for supporting so far my story and sorry if my previous chapters were not that great , and i hope youl like this chapter .**

 **Mega DMX and The Wolf 1230** **: I m glad to know that both of you like the return of Bane .**

 **The God Titan** **: Indeed Lincoln is gonna have so many problems now that Bane is back , youl see on the future chapters of course .**

 **James B Cameron** **: I like how you see Lynn in this chapter .**

 **Ryan Mills-Manestar** **: Thank you for supporting my story so far i realy appreciate it alot .**

 **Gamelover41592** **: Thank you also and i hope youl like this chapter all the other ones i made so far .**

* * *

 **With that being said will see each** **other at the end of chapter 8 . See ya soon everyone .**

 **"** **Don't be afraid of losing people . Be afraid of losing yourself trying to please everyone around you"** **\- Batman**

Chapter 8 : Behind the Mask part 1

It was a very beautifull sunday afternoon on Gotham City , the Louds minus Lynn where at a nearby cafe trying to enjoy a nice quiet day . Lincoln was enjoying a nice cup of coffe trying to forget for a little whille that he is the protector of this city .

Lori noticed Lincoln looking a little happy , but she knew pretty well that his mind was focused in trying to get Leni ' s memories back and finding there lost sister Lynn who dissapeared a couple of weeks ago . Ever since her little brother becamed Batman , Lincoln was trying to make up for the family for every mistake he made ever since he lost there parents and started to changed from a peacemaker into a troublemaker .

Lori wanted so much to help him out . But what could she do ? . She hated to see Lincoln feelling sad , but when the time will come she will know what to do in helping out her little brother .

Luna the third eldest noticed that Lori and Lincoln where acting really weird for a couple of good weeks but she didn ' t understood why . Ever since they all moved into the Wayne Mansion Lincoln started to always dissapear the house whille Lori always tried to explain that he has a job he needs to attend to . But Luna didn ' t buy the story Lori told her and everyone else .

I mean why would Lincoln keep a secret that he has a job from everyone else . Something was akward but she will have to figure that out later on since she didn ' t wanted to ruin this moment seeing everyone else enjoying themselves .

Just then a mysterious black van appeared in front of them with many soldiers crashing in scarying everyone around and started to take hostage the Louds . Lincoln was shocked and not understood what is going on , but that did not stopped him to fight them and to protect his family . For a couple of minutes Lincoln was fighting with the soldier that ruined there day , his sisters were amazed to see how good is Lincoln fighting .

" What the heck is going on here ? " asked Lincoln to himself .

" Lincoln watch out " yelled Lori at him . To late when he turned around he was knocket to the ground by one of the soldiers with some sort of an electrical device .

" LINCOLN ! " said all of his sisters to him whille the where being caught and thrown in the mysterious black van one by one .

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gotham ...**

" Oww my head hurts so bad " said Lincoln finally waking up after being knocket out cold by thoose soldiers who attacked him and his sisters .

He starts to look around and Lincoln finds himself inside some sort of a prison cell all alone . Just then the door of the prison cell starts to open revealing a man in front of him who starts to speak with him :

" Greetings and welcome to my headquarter it's a pleasure to finally meet you Lincoln Loud or should i say Batman "said the man in front of Lincoln making him shocked that he knew who Lincoln was .

" And you are ... ? "asked Lincoln .

" Me ? Ohh how rude of me to not introduce myself call me Mr . W " said Mr. W to him .

" I will call you every way i want , but first tell me where are my sisters ? " asked Lincoln looking really mad at Mr . W

" Dont worry youl get to meet them soon , if you can survive of course " said Mr . W with a wicked smile at him .

" Survive ? Survive what ? " asked Lincoln .

" Ohh right , right you dont know . You will fight against my assasin " said Mr . W to him .

" You see you and youre sisters have been captured by my organization , who recently received a very important mission from one of my sponsors and that is to destroy the succesor of Batman " said Mr. W again to him .

" And why would i wanna fight youre assasin ? Why not just give the order and kill me here and now " asked Lincoln .

" I could do that , but this will be much fun dont you agree ? But if you still wanna play it that way , maybe i should give the order right in killing youre sisters " said Mr W to him .

* * *

Hearing that his sisters might get killed Lincoln snapped and charged at Mr . W to punch him the face but one of the soldiers punched really hard Lincoln in the stomach that he collapsed on the ground .

" You sure are a very energetic one aren't you ? But understand this kid dont have a chooise here youl fight my assasin either youl like it or not , if you wanna save youre sisters of course , just do as i say and maybe i will let youre sisters go home . You tell youre men to get the girls so that they can spend some time they have left with there brother " said Mr . W as he started to leave the prison cell letting Lincoln on the cold ground.

" Yes sir " said the soldier to Mr. W .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

In another prison cell Lori was really worried for her sisters and brother , she hopped everything will be alright . Just then one of the soldiers came inside the prison cell and grabbed Lori by her hair to come with him .

Each loud sister was grabbed by a soldier and forced to come with them , not knowing why this is happening to them . Finally they arrived in a large room shocked to see there only brother laying down out cold on the ground with many soldiers beating him really bad .

They were given the order to punish Lincoln for trying to attack Mr. W . His sisters couldnt move at all , they could only watch with tears in there eyes seeing there only brother beaten that bad even Leni with her memory lost cried for him . From what she was being told Lincoln always supported her in her dificuldificult times .

" Phew , that was alot of work . Come one lets go and let his sisters yo deal with there brother we did what we where asked to do " said one of the soldiers .

All the other soldiers understood and left the large room . After that Lincoln ' s sister camed in a hurry to treat the wounds he received from thoose awfull soldiers .

* * *

" I dont understand at all , what did Lincoln do to thoose men ? " asked Luna .

" Whatever it was , they didn't cared about him they just punched and kicked him " said Luan to her other sisters .

Luna was about to speak again when she saw Lori in tears .Seeing her brother all beat up with no way to defend would upset everyone .

" Lori , dont worry about him . He is much tougher then he looks " said Luna to her ssister trying to stop Lori from crying .

" Luna is right , plus he would never want to see each one of us sad " said Lucy backing up her sister .

" Well one thing didn' t changed at all in him " said Lola .

" Ohh whats that ? " asked Leni .

" That he always is getting us into so many problems " said Lola to her other sisters .

" But he tried to protect us this time , just like the time he saved Lori and Leni " said Lucy .

" Well i guess he is still looking after us , so this time i m gonna forgive him " said Lola again .

* * *

" Anyway we need to find a way out of here , or who knows what might happen with us " said Luan .

" But how ? " asked Leni .

" Leave that to me " said a voice who was heard . Looking down the loud sisters saw there brother Lincoln trying to get up on his feet , but he falls back again .

" Lincoln youre okay " said Lana to her brother .

" Dude dont scare us like that ever again " said Luna to him . All of the loud sisters started to help Lincoln get back on his feet which he aprreciated the help from his sisters .

" Sorry , i screwed things up really bad this time " said Lincoln to them .

" Will discuss about this back home , first thing for us to do is to get out of here " said Lisa .

" Ohh , do you have a plan Lisa about this wholle situation ? " asked Luan her little sister .

" I wish i could say yes , but i am still thinking " said Lisa .

* * *

" Dont worry guys i have a plan " said Lincoln who was going at the main door of the large room and started to speak :

" Hey you " said Lincoln to the main guard at the door .

" What do you want ? " asked the guard .

" I wanna tell you that youre face is probably the most ugliest thing i have ever seen in my entire life said Lincoln with a straight face to the guard who looked like he was about to explode from the bad comment Lincoln told him , even his sister couldnt believe what lincoln just said . Did he wished to be punished again that was what his sisters were thinking at the moment , wondering if this was his plan .

" Take that back , if not youl get beaten again " said the guard to him .

" Make me " said Lincoln to the guard still having his big smile on his face . With that being said the guard opened the door and just as he opened , Lincoln grabs him by the neck and smash his head realy powerfull on the wall surprising even his sisters not just the guard .

" Let go of me " said the guard to him .

" Sure , after youl give me youre gun " said Lincoln to him .

" Bitch , you are so gonna regret this " said the guard to him giving his gun . Lincoln then punches in the face the guard who is left on the floor , whille he looks at the door to se if there are many more other soldiers around .

Seeing no problem , Lincoln signals to his sister to come , thing they did not looking backk at all . On the hall Lincoln and his sisters were trying to sneak away without being seen .

" That was probably the most stupid yet lucky plan you have ever got " said Lisa to him .

" Yeah dude what were you thinking ? " asked Luna .

" Hey it worked , now can you stop complain until we get out of here, youre very annoying at the moment " said Lincoln to them .

" Still the same sharp mouth , man sometimes i hate when you start speaking " said Lori to him .

* * *

" Guys quiet , guards up ahead " said Lincoln to his sisters .

" So what are we gonna do ? " asked Lucy .

" Stay here whille i take care of them " said Lincoln but his bruises started again to hurt , worrying his sisters when they saw the pain there brother was suffering .

" Dude take it easy , you are still hurt " said Luna to him .

" No way , not until i get you all out of here and thats final " said Lincoln to his sisters with a serious look on his face .

" Umm ... guys we have a problem " said Luan to her siblings showing that a very tall man covered with muscles appeared in front of the guards , it was none other then Bane .

" Damm look at the size of him , he is huge " said Lana .

" Maybe we should find another way out" said Luan , but just then Lincoln jumped in front of the guards and Bane shocking his sisters .

" Lincoln are you nuts , what are you doing ? " asked Lori .

* * *

" No just using myself as a bait until you guys can leave this dangerous hall that will turn into a battlefield . Dont worry about me this is not gonna take me that long , now go " said Lincoln to his sisters .

" Lincoln get back here right now " said Lori looking really mad at him , but he not responded back at her .

" Okay big guy , wanna get out of the way before i break youre teeth " said Lincoln with a huge smirk on his face whille also trying to ignore the bruises who were making him feel worst .

" Youre very funny little man , but if youl give up now , maybe i wont break you into so many pieces " said Bane to him .

" Then do it , i dare you " said Lincoln to Bane .

" Fine by me , you shall face the power of Bane then " said Bane to him .

Seeing that there is not way to make Lincoln change his mind the sisters leave him alone with Bane hopping everything will be alright whille being followed by the guards next to Bane .

" Please be carefull Lincoln " said Lori to herself watching behind at her little brother .

" Ready Bane if that is youre name " said Lincoln to him .

" Ready " said Bane starting to run towards Lincoln who was still smiling knowing that he wont get out here in one piece , but he was glad that his sisters wont see this .

Bane tried to punch Lincoln in the face , but Lincoln dodged the attack and tried himself to punch him the stomach but that not even make Bane shake .

" Is that all you got ?" asked Bane .

" No just ... that was the only thing Lincoln was able to say when he was punched in the face with blood coming from his mouth by Bane almost knocing him down on the floor .

" Hmm , that was shocking to see you still on youre feet " said Bane to Lincoln .

Wipping the blood from his mouth and with a smile on his face Lincoln started to speak :

" You have got to be kidding me . You call that a punch ? . Even my ex -girlfriend can strike a punch much worse then yours and belive me she is much more scary and dangerous then you will ever be "said Lincoln to Bane .

" Hahahahaha youre very funny kid , now i am so gonna enjoy breking that cocky smile from youre face" said Bane punching his fists , ready to attack again .

* * *

 **Meanwhille...**

The Loud sisters were trying escape the guards who were after them . Sudeenly they noticed a room with the door open made them go inside .

The guards where about to enter the room when they saw who was inside they retreated back , making the Loud sisters confused .

" Okay ... that was weird why did they retreat ?" asked Lana .

" Who cares , at least were saved "said Lola to her twin sister . None othe Loud sisters noticed that behing them a female ninja was taking out her weapons ready to attack them .

* * *

 **Back with Lincoln and Bane ...**

Lincoln looked really bad covered in blood having to fight with Bane . He hated the fact that he left his costume and gadgets at the Wayne Mansion .

" Come on Bane , is that really all you got ?" asked Lincoln .

" Okay tough guy you dont seem to give up so ... that was the only thing Bane said to Lincon when he started to run towards him grabbijng his neck and smashing every wall with Lincoln being sen by many guards and soldiers , how Bane is breaking every wall with Lincoln .

After Lincoln feelt every wall being breaken down with his back , he finds himself in some sort of a fighting gladiator arena .

The lights turned on and Lincoln saw many people looking at him and Bane . Most of them were cheering only for Bane and making bets how much can Lincoln survive with Bane .

" Had enough ? " asked Bane .

" No way , i am just warming up " said Lincoln to Bane hopping that his sisters are safe . Getting really mad Bane was about to hit Lincon again when Bane saw Mr . W on a large tv screen and stopped his attack .

" Congrats Mr . Loud for not dying whille you fighted with Bane " said Mr . W to him .

" You again , when will you understand that no matter how much youl beat and torture me i wont stop until my sisters are safe " said Lincoln .

" You mean thoose girls up there " said Mr . W to Lincoln pointing to look up . Lincoln looked and was shocked when he saw his sisters knocked out cold and tied up on crosses , covered in blood .

* * *

" You maniac , just wait until i will get my hands on you for hurting my family " said Lincoln really mad .

" Dont point fingers at me kid , my assasin did that to them not me " said Mr. W to Lincoln .

" So you want me to fight with youre assain really bad ? Fine i will on one condition . f i win you will let my sisters go home " said Lincoln .

" Very well , but only if youl win said Mr . W to him pointing to Bane to retreat back and let his assasin deal with Lincoln . Bane understood and left the arena , having a smile on his face knowing that this kid he fighted so far will be dead .

In the arena appeard a female ninja , which Lincoln kinda hated he has to fight with a girl , but he nedeed to save his siblings no matter the cost .

" Mr . Loud , let me introduce you to Lady Vengeance " said Mr . W .

" I dont care at all what her name is am gonna destroy her and save then my family "said Lincoln to him . And with that Lincoln started to run and punch Lady Vengeance even if his body was hurt really bad .

Lady Vengeance was dodging every attack Lincoln was delivering to her with no effect at all . She throws shuriken stars at him which he dodged some and some teared his clothes .

" I have to finish this real quick "said Lincoln to himself as he tries to kick her in the head with his foot , which she stops the atatck with one hand on hers . The crowd was screaming like wild animals at the fight they were seeing .

" Dammit , there so noisy i cant focus on the fight with all the yelling " said Lincoln again to himself .

" Gimme a break " said Lincoln seeing Lady Vengeance grabbing his foot and throws Lincoln the other side of the arena hitting again another wall .

But Lady Vengeance was not done with Lincoln as she was trying to hit him with her foot . Lincoln dodged that atatck but was shocked to see the power of that kick breaking the wall .

" She is no amateur thats for sure" said Lincoln .

Next to him Lincoln saw some shuriken she used against him and decided to grabb some of them to help him out . Throwing some of the shuriken at her was not helping at all she dodged almost every one of them , until one hit her mask .

Seeing that a shuriken touched her mask , Lincoln started to believe that maybe he can still win this fight and save his sisters .

Lincoln in that moment runs towards her and grabbs Lady Vengeance by her hand about to punch her straight in the face which she dodged not before Lincoln ripps off her mask .

" Well at least i ripped her mask off , maybe that counts also in this fight . Lady Vengeance was with her back at Lincoln until she turned around , making Lincoln at that moment really damm shocked with his eyes large open .

" No way " said Lincoln .

" Is something wrong Mr . Loud , do you give up ? . Dont you wanna save youre sisters anymore ? ! " said Mr . W at him .

" This must be a nightmare , L... L ... Lynn ? " said Lincoln still in shocked to see that the person that he was fighting until now was none other then his missing sister Lynn Loud Jr .

 **To Be Continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : Behind the Mask part 2

Lincoln is lost , what he can do to save his sisters now . Wil he still fight with Lady Vengeance or will he give up ? Find out next time .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 8 of Brother of the Night . Hope you like it , dont forget to review on it and sorry for my grammar in this story . Until next time The Storyteller993 is out . Peace and be safe .**


	9. Behind the Mask part 2

**And we are finally back with chapter 9 of Brother of the Night ! Thank you for the patience so far , good or worst il glad that many of you like my story . And with that being said let me give you a warning that this chapter will not be very long because i had to work much more this couple of months and this the best ic ould do at the momwnt but promised next chapter will be long . But before we start let me start answering at youre reviews on chapter 8 and will see ya all next time so be safe and peace . Bye and see ya all next time .**

* * *

 **Gamelover41592 : Thank you for liking my story so far and youre right things have becamed much more complicated for Lincoln know , but youl find out on the next chapter what will happen with him and his sisters .**

 **SomeBloke420** **: No worry youl find out what Lincoln will do soon .**

 **Ryan Mills-Manestar** **: Dont worry youl find out what will happen next things are always starting bad , but the hero always is winning in the end.**

 **Mega DMX** **: Youl find out , just keep reading the story if you still want of course .**

 **The Wolf 1230** **: With Courage and Brains .**

 **The God Titan** **: Everything will turn out okay , no worry at all .**

 **Guest** **: Youre right i was saving it .**

* * *

 **"When there is no enemy within, the enemies on the outside can do you no harm" - Batman .**

Chapter 9 : Behind the Mask part 2

Lincoln was turned into stone not moving any kinda muscle , no he was lost and shocked alot to see that they enemy he was fighting trying to save his sisters was none other then his sporty sister Lynn Jr.

" This must be a lie "said Lincoln to himself .

" Come on hero , show us what youre made of" said Mr . W to Lincoln with ahuge evil smile on his entire face .

" No . No way you psycho , you cant make me hurt my sister and i wont even raise one hand anymore against her you hear me ?! said Lincoln really mad at Mr. W .

" Wrong you will fight , if you want youre sisters to be saved said Mr. W back to Lincoln .

" I have a better idea . if youl release my sisters i promise you can do whatever you want with me , just dont hurt them anymore , let them go back home "said Lincoln to Mr. W .

" Youre not the one that makes deals around here kid , i am . But if you really say youl do anything then fine i will release them if you agree that tommorow morning you are gonna let me execute you in front of the entire city showing who Batman really is said Mr. W throwing into the arena the his costume that surprised Lincoln a little to know that this guy had his costume .

" Dont worry about how i got the costume , i only want to know if youl agree to my offer "said Mr. W to Lincoln .

Looking one more time at his sister Lynn then at his other sisters Lincoln spoke again :

" You have a deal "said Lincoln to Mr. W . That was all that Mr. W wanted to hear as he pointing to Lady Vengeance to stop and retreat back , thing she just did .

 **Later that day ...**

The Loud sister finally woke up and hound themselves back inside another prison cell . Looking around they noticed Lincoln there only brother sitting in a corner looking really sad and upset at himself .

"Dude , what happend you look like you seen a ghost" said Luna to him .

" Yeah , i kinda did "said Lincoln with a little smile on his face that was fast noticed by his sisters , especially Lori .

 **That Night ...**

When night fallen down and his sister fallen asleep on the cold floor minus Lori who keept on looking at her brother who was still in the same corner . She decided to come closer to him and starts to speak :

" Lincoln , something is bothering you alot . You never moved from that spot and for some reason i feel like youre hidding something from us "said Lori to him which grabbed his full attention .

" I guess i really stink as a hero "said Lincoln .

Hearing this made Lori really upset and she asked why does he thinks that way about him . Having some time left with his family , Lincoln told his big sister what happend a couple of hours ago , what she heard was really hard to swallow after hearing who is Lady Vengeance and what Lincoln has to do to save everyone .

" Lincoln , youl find a way to deal with this . You did it when you fighted against Blight and won "said Lori to him .

" That was different , but deep down i still feelt like i lost when Leni lost her memories "said Lincoln .

" No matter how much i try , i fail . I failed protecting mom and dad because of my selfish reasons to run away instead of protecting them , i let Leni get hurt and ended up losing her memory about us and Lynn turned a villain "said Lincoln to his sister .

" Lincoln everyone makes mistakes . You should not let them get to you , like i said you will find a way to save all of us , like last time said Lori grabbing her brother's arm which surprised him a little .

" Why ?" asked Lincoln almost breaking down in tears .

" Huh ?! "said Lori back to him .

" Why do you believe in me so much ? What makes you have hope like that ? You never showed me this kinda affection when i was little and we all lived in Royal Woods "asked Lincoln .

Lori was left spechless , she wanted to tell Lincoln how much he means to her , but this was not the time or place to tell him about her feelings for him . No that will have to wait for later on , but she had to bring an answer to him so she said :

" Because you once called yourself " the man with the plan " and i still believe you to be the man with the plan " said Lori to her brother . Hearing this made Lincoln feel a little better and was starting to wonder that maybe Lori is right , he really is the man with the plan and he always found a solution to almost any kinda problem the louds have encountered .

" Thank you Lori " said Lincoln with a smile on his face whille grabbing her hand this time around which made Lori blush a little ,but she returned back to reality and spoken again :

" So when will they free us ?" asked Lori .

" After my execution " said Lincoln .

" No i wont allow it . This time i am gonna save everyone , even if it's the last thing i will ever do "said Lori to herself .But Lori knew very well , if she wants to save everyone she will need a plan .

Just then Lori noticed Lincoln 's costume and came up with an interesting idea .

" Lincoln i have a plan that will save all of us " said Lori to him grabbing Lincoln 's attention . Lori started then to speak :

" Mr. W thinks youre Batman right ?" asked Lori.

" Yeah " said Lincoln .

" Well tommorow morning at youre execution youl appear , but Batman wont " said Lori to him .

" I dont get it " said Lincoln .

" Well when Mr . W will take you to the arena i will make my appearence as Batman . That way all the underground bosses will think that Mr. W cheated them , and when that will happen everyone will start a asking for there money " said Lori .

"Ohh , then a fight might start between them which will give me the oportunity to save Lynn and everyone else , whille you distract them " said Lincoln .

" Indeed " said Lori .

" Usually i would be against this plan , but since the situation is not very good i will accept only on one condition " said Lincoln to his big sister .

" Which is ? " asked Lori .

" Be carefull , i lost already two family members and i hurt two sisters of mine . Do please be carefull " said Lincoln .

" I will " said Lori and with that the plan was made . Lincoln turned around so Lori can change into Batman .

 **Next day ...**

The Loud siblings were being waken by two soldiers that grabbs there brother . Being busy they didn' t noticed that one loud sibling sneaked out dressed as Batman .

" Good luck Lori and please be carefull " said Lincoln leaving the prison cell , looking one more time at his sisters .

 **To be continued ...**

Next time on Brother of the Night : Behind the Mask part 3 Final .

Lincoln is waiting for Lori ' s plan to begin . But can she do it by passing a powerfull enemy that is none other then Bane who stands in her way . Find out next time .


End file.
